You Set Me Free
by robmyworld
Summary: "My life is a series of changes. A series of hits and misses,ghosts and corpses. I've lost a lot and gained what I've taken. This time next year, I won't be this girl anymore, I create my existence through change." ALL HUMAN BxE
1. Surprises

I sat on the bathroom floor holding the stick that would change our lives. Everybody's lives. Mine. My parents'. My best friend from when I was ten, Edward Cullen's life.

"Bella? Are you okay? You've been there for some time now," Edward asked, banging on the bathroom door, preoccupied.

I drifted my gaze from the stick to the door and back to the pregnancy test again. My mouth fell to the floor the second I saw the result.

"Oh my god," I gasped. I stared at the test for what seemed forever, until Edward started banging on the door again.

"Bella, please I'm starting to get worried. Please answer, are you okay?"

I immediately stood up and headed to the door. I opened the door and found Edward staring at me with his green eyes, worried. I held the pregnancy up so that he could see the result by himself. The result saying that I was pregnant.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

"It's a pregnancy test, Edward. It means that I'm pregnant. With your kid," I replied.

"B-b-but..." he stuttered. "When did this happen? We were safe, right?"

"Well, apparently not safe enough. It happened at Jessica's 18th birthday party remember? I was upset about my parents getting a divorce and you were upset because you broke up with Amanda and we might've had a little bit too much to drink and ended up having… having sex." I answered back in a hurry. I was so nervous. This couldn't happen to me. I was only 17 for crying out loud.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I think that first we need to tell our parents, you know? We should decide altogether," I managed to say while my thoughts were screaming to me the obvious thing to do.

"Right, right," he muttered, running his hand through his hair. "Our parents are so going to kill us,"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, I think that they'll be happy to know that the baby is yours not some random guy I picked up at a bar, right?"

"Sure," he replied quickly, his thoughts very far away from the conversation. Suddenly his head snapped up. "Bella, you're pregnant?"

"Yes, Edward I just told you that," I said.

"I think that we should tell our parents tomorrow, you know? And altogether would be better," Edward murmured.

"Okay,"


	2. Time

After finding out that I was pregnant, Edward left. He had told me that he needed to think in how we could tell our parents that we were going to have a kid.

We had talked for a while before he left, about options. Abortion was so out of the question. I didn't see the fun of getting rid of something so small without even knowing it. If you did something you shouldn't, like having sex at 17 years old, you should assume the consequences. After all, you'll never get rid of the problem, it will hunt you forever.

We didn't like the idea of giving our baby to a couple of complete strangers, but if we had to give it in adoption and make another person happy, we would do it, but only if we didn't have another choice.

"Hi, baby. What's up?" said my mom as she walked through the door, finding me staring at the wall, my eye sight far away. I didn't react immediately, and she had to snap her fingers in front of my eyes to get my attention.

"Bella? Are you okay?" my mom questioned again, snapping her fingers.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just really tired, that's all," I managed to replay, my throat feeling thick and my eyes watering up.

"Too much pressure at school right?"

"Yeah, that's…" I cut mid sentenced, feeling a pain in my stomach, like if somebody was stabbing me. Oh no. My hand flew to my mouth, the other one grasping my stomach, as if my hand would stop my body from falling into pieces. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. I could feel my mom hot on my heels while I was running to the privacy of the bathroom. She didn't come in with me; I had slammed the door in her face.

"Bella? Are you okay, honey? Please open the door," my mom yelled.

"No, mom, I'm fine, I just feel a little sick, I'm okay really. I don't even want to throw up anymore," I yelled back, tears filling my eyes and finally falling down on my cheeks, my chin, my neck.

"Bella, I don't care, let me in please,"

I stood up without letting out a groan first. I opened the door for my mother and she grabbed my arm, hurting me a little.

"Ouch, mom! It hurts please, calm down!" I cried.

"Go into your room and get changed, now. We are going to the hospital,"

Oh crap! Hospital meant needles. Needles meant blood tests. Blood tests meant revealing that I was pregnant. I had to call Edward.

I ran to my room and got my cellphone. I dialed Edward's number and after two rings, he picked up.

"Hi, Bella. Are you okay? Did you tell my parents? Cause I haven't thought of anything to tell my parents and…" I chuckled a little. It was so cute. He would start talking really quickly when he was nervous. Kind of like me.

"Edward," was all I could reply.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Does something hurt?" he asked, now worried.

"Edward, mom is taking me to the hospital. I threw up. She thinks I have the flu that's been going around, but we both know it's not that. Please, meet us there. I'm so nervous. I need you to help me through this," I confessed. He was silent for a while until he answered.

"Okay Bella, give me five minutes and I'll be there. Don't worry. We got in this together and we are going to get through it together. I will spend every minute of this with you. I promise I won't let you down," he comforted me.

I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyeballs. He always knew what to say and when to say it.

"Okay, thank you. Love you,"

"Love you too,"

I hang up and stared at myself in the mirror. My chocolate brown eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. My brown hair was all knotted and looked like a hay sack.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" My mom asked, banging on the door of my room.

I grabbed a jacket and opened the door.

"Yeah, let's go. Edward is meeting us there. You know that he calms me," I said, looking down, so she wouldn't see my eyes, tired of crying.

"Okay. You know what honey? I don't know how the two of you aren't dating. You are perfect for each other. But don't worry, everything is going to be okay. It's just a flu," she smiled a warm smile at me, really thinking that everything _was_ going to be okay.

"Yeah, I hope you are right," I whispered. "Come on, let's get this over with before I start getting worried again,"

We went out the door and got in the car. All the way from my house to the hospital, my head was spinning. What if I really was pregnant? What if I was wrong and I had the flu after all?

We got to the hospital in 15 minutes. We got down of the car and made our way to the doors.

I stood in front of the doors waiting for my mom, watching at myself in the glass. My hands flew to my stomach, as if they were protecting my baby.

My mom caught up with me and snatched my arm away from my stomach. I took a deep breath, and the doors opened, like if they were telling me that it was time.


	3. Blackness

"Bella? Renee?" My dad asked, almost yelling when he walked in the waiting room.

"Over here, Charlie," Renee answered.

"Mom? What?"

"I called him Bella. What was I supposed to do? Tell him when he didn't find any of us at the house? Make him worry for just a stomach flu?" She whispered once I gave her a questionable look.

"Bella? I bought you some coffee. I hope it makes you feel better," Edward smiled his beautiful crooked smile.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Isabella Swan?" The nurse requested.

"Oh God. Here we go," I whispered as I felt the tears welling up, my throat feeling really thick. Oh no. What would my mother say when she found out that I was pregnant? Worse, what would Charlie think? My parents always told me that if I wanted to get a family of my own, I would have to finish college first. I was not allowed to married or, to make things a lot more exciting, pregnant at a young age, just like my parents did.

I stood up and started following the nurse. Immediately, my mom was hot in my heels and Edward was at my side, holding my hand and squeezing it once in a while when he knew that the nerves were taking over my body and mind.

"Just take a seat, Dr Green is going to be here shortly," the nurse informed us.

I sat nervously, slowly, as if the chair would break beneath me. My mom noticed and she told me to calm down, that I was never this nervous ever when I came to the hospital.

"I'm just nervous because I know that I'm going to have needles stick to me," I responded.

"Hello, there. My name is Dr Green and I will be attending you," the Doctor said with a smile on his face. Edward stood up and shook his hand, not before saying his name and the reason he was here for. My mom shook the Doctor's hand, letting him know she was my mother and then my hand.

"I'm Bella," was all I could say with a low voice.

"Okay, well Bella. What brings you up here tonight?" he asked.

"Well, I've been having nauseas for a couple of days now, and I've been getting really dizzy. I thought that it would pass, but my mom got worried when the pain in my stomach became like if someone had stabbed me," I replied, eyeing my mom who was looking at me with surprise in her face, and Edward who was with his arms and ankles crossed and looking down.

"I brought her here because I was starting to get a little anxious, cause she would never be sick for so long, and I just wanted to make sure if it was the stomach flu that's been going around," my mom interrupted.

"Hmm. I think it is in fact the flu, but I would like to make some blood tests, just to make sure," Dr Green ordered.

Crap. Blood tests. My life is over.

"These blood tests take a day to get revealed, so go get them now and come back tomorrow afternoon. I'll tell my assistant Emily to write the time down and I'll see you soon," the Doctor stated smiling a bit.

He handed out the paper with the blood tests and waved us goodbye. Just as we were heading out the door, I started feeling light headed and sick. But there was no stabbing pain in my abdomen. The dizziness started to get the best of me and I suddenly felt exaggeratingly exhausted. And there it was. That hideous pain. It was more painful than any of the other stabbing pains.

"Oh my God! Bella!" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	4. Out

Everything was dark. I didn't feel anything. My body was numb.

Everything was flashing before my eyes. My family; Renee, Charlie, Rosalie. My friends; Jessica, Angela, Eric, Ben, Mike, Emmet, Alice, Jasper. My best friend, Edward. The love of my life.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar face came. Its face was round, pink little lips, slightly blushed cheeks and an adorable little nose. Brown, slightly curled hair. Her eyes were closed. Sleeping. Peace. Her little arm was semi covering her face, and her beautiful little lips were pouted. She was sucking her thumb. She started shifting her little body, and she slowly opened her eyes, little moans and whines coming from her little chest. She suddenly looked at me. Her piercing green eyes were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I stared at her eyes for what seemed forever, until I started looking closely at her face. I suddenly recognized her. She was my kid. My baby. My angel faced daughter. Only mine and Edwards. God, she was exactly like Edward. All Edward.

She was looking at me adoringly. Like she knew who I was. Oh my god was she beautiful.

"Bella?" a voice gasped. Beauty. Beautiful voice. Sweet music. The voice started to brush its lips around my face and suddenly took my hand.

I could suddenly feel pain. My head. I never experienced this kind of pain before.

I couldn't remember the time a train had ran over my head. This pain. I couldn't control it. Not me. Not even my baby. Grace.

"Bella, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand." The voice requested. What? Why wouldn't I hear him? I wanted to speak, to yell at him that I was listening. Hell, I could hear _everything._ The stupid beeping of the machines. The TV. Shit. My dad must have been watching ESPN.

I tried to speak. My voice was trapped inside of me. It was pleading me to let it out. I couldn't. I felt as if my voice was banging the inside of my chest, trying desperately to come out and scream for this pain. It couldn't. So, I obeyed the voice and squeezed its hand. Warm, warm hands. Lovely.

"Oh, Bella," the voice started to cry. "I'm so sorry. We were stupid. No. I was stupid. I shouldn't have got carried away. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. And now, I made this. You are in here with all of this machines controlling your beautiful heart beat and a machine helping you to breathe because of me. It's all my fault. I was an idiot. A fucking idiot. I'm so sorry." He started to cry. My Edward. My one and only love.

I was starting to get desperate. I wanted. I needed to tell him that I was the one who was stupid. I was the one who took advantage. I was the one who had to be fucking sorry. He hadn't done anything wrong. It was me. I took advantage of his break up. Stupid, silly, fucking me.

I needed help. I had to make him feel better. I concentrated again on my baby. I asked her, in my head, what could I do.

She didn't respond. Of course. She didn't even shift her eyes away from mine. She kept staring. Her little lips suddenly lifted and made the most beautiful smile. I smiled at her too.

"Bella? Did you? Did you just smile?" Edward questioned, surprised.

I shifted my eyes to hers again. Did… did she just winked at me? She smiled wider. Laughing. Beautiful chimes of laughter. Like bells. More sweet music to this black hole, filled with piercing and stabbing pain. This, this was the music that made all the pain grow even more numb until it disappeared.

She lifted her little arm and her hand touched my arm. I looked at this, and couldn't help but smile. I lifted my eyes to watch her and her smile and laughter was long gone. The pain came back. Her hand started shaking my arm softly. She wanted me to wake up. I tried to open my eyes but they felt stuck with super glue. She started shaking my arm harder, faster. I started shaking and jumping.

"Bella! Oh God no! Renee! Doctor! Somebody, please help!" The voice started going further away, accelerated, shaking.

I remained there shaking. What was happening? What had happened? I couldn't remember anything.

It was all dark. Very dark. I felt somebody lowering my bed. The machines were going crazy. Jumping with every heart beat.

The dark hole suddenly became light. A bright light. Shiny. I started walking towards it.

"Bella! Please, stay. I love you. Please, please stay. I need you. We need you." I turned around. Did he say he loved me? Wow.

My chest started to go deep inside my body. Nonstop. Every time, more and more deeper. Pain.

"Sir, please leave," a woman said. No, you idiot! I don't want him to leave! Stay, stay, stay, stay. Please.

"No, I'll stay, she needs me." Yes!

"No. It's my patient, and you do as I say. It's too crowded in here. If you want her to live, then get out of this room." You bitch.

"But… she's my girlfriend. I know her. I know that if I stay, she will live," What the fuck? My girlfriend? No way. He wasn't being serious.

"Sir…" they continued arguing. I felt something slipping from my body. I was floating. I was watching from up above. I was watching myself.

I could see everything now. The bitch doctor had her hand on Edwards chest. He was yelling. She was yelling back. Yell, yell, yell. Yell after yell was all I could hear. I was literally shaking and jumping. It was definitely creepy and scary. I'd be scared too. I was.

Hands were working on me. Nurses checking my eyes, my ears, my head, which was wrapped in white gauze. Cuts in my face. My lips. What _had _happened to me? More doctors were doing compressions against my chest. Nothing.

A new doctor came in with a scarier machine. What was that? Was that a defibrillator? This was no good.

"Clear!" A doctor shouted. Electricity was suddenly shocked all over my body. More shaking.

"Sir, get out of here now! It's an order!" Bitchy yelled again.

"No! I said no! I'll stay here!"

"Both of you, stop fighting. Don't you see that Bella is slipping away? You yelling there isn't going to help save my daughter!" I saw my dad on the doorway holding some flowers. He was yelling. Joy. More yells.

"Oh my god! Bella!" Renee yelled. And more yelling. She was standing on the doorway covering her mouth, coat on her arm.

I wanted to yell at them. Stop yelling. It's not helping.

I could only feel more pain. Pain, growing more and more intense.

Everybody suddenly left. Only doctors were in the room. My heart beat was beginning to feel slower. I started falling. Falling back to my body, slowly.

I lay on the bed. I wanted out. Nobody deserved this pain.

I remembered the baby angel face I had seen before. My baby. My baby. Mine and Edwards only.

She was now sleeping again.


	5. Keeping

My head was bursting. Ouch. My lips felt dry. I licked them and slowly took a deep breath. My eyes fluttered open. Slowly.

Edwards head was resting against the side of the bed, his hand holding mine.

I looked around. Machines and more machines surrounding my bed. I let a little groan escape my chest. Edwards head shifted just a little. He was asleep. I shook my arm so as to wake him up.

He did. He looked up and tears were starting to form in his green eyes.

"Bella!" he cried. He jumped from his seat and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Edward,"

"Bella, I'm so glad you are okay. I was so worried about you,"

I wanted to ask him what had happened to me, but something unexpected happened. His lips crushed on mine. He kissed me adoringly but carefully.

He let go and I just stared at him. Stupid me. I should say something. Of course, he spoke first.

"How do you feel, honey?" he asked, his hands warily touching my head and face.

"I don't know," I confessed. "What happened?"

"Bella, don't you remember?"

I shook my head no.

"Um, we were going to get your blood tests done, and you suddenly started wobbling everywhere and tripped on your own feet, you little klutz," he laughed.

"Okay, but because I tripped, I have my head wrapped up?" I asked, confused. My hand lifted so as to touch the gauze wrapping my head.

His face became serious again. "No. Uh, you fainted too. When you fell, you hit your head pretty hard against the corner of a table and fell down some steps of the stairs."

"What?"

"Yeah. The doctor said that it was pretty serious. She guesses that that cut right there on your lips," he touched my lips with his "is because you were probably biting your lip really hard. I always tell you not to do that and you never listen…" he started bitching.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but what else did the doctor say?" I said, frustrated.

"She said that because of the hit in your head, you might experience some memory loss and hallucinations. She said that you also had a cut in your head that was pretty deep. That's why you are all wrapped up." He chuckled. He was so beautiful.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"You were on a brief coma, you know that?" he said, his face saddened.

"Really?" No you idiot. You had a breathing machine because everybody thought it would be fun to hook you up. Stupid.

"Yeah. You scared me there for a while. You started shaking and jumping and it was really scary. I thought I was losing you. I wanted to stay so much, but the doctor kept kicking me out."

Which reminded me…

"Did I hear you say that I was your girlfriend?" I asked him.

His face fell down, blushing a little. It was kinda cute.

"Yeah," he looked up. "Just so that she would let me stay."

"But, why did you kiss me then?"

He groaned. "Bella, you've been my friend since I entered your high school at the age of 10. You were my only friend back then. You introduced me to a new world. New friends. I've always loved you. I still. I'll always love you. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you."

And right there my heart began to beat faster.

He laughed.

"Got a little excited did we?" he continued laughing.

I smiled. Just a little. He started touching my cheek softly with his hands. I must be blushing. Stupid.

"So, what's it like to be in a coma, huh?" he amused.

I groaned. "The worst thing ever. It's really dark, and you see a lot of faces. I saw yours mostly. And then I saw something really weird, like a baby or something. She looked just like you. Beauty."

"Really?" he laughed once again, "well, maybe that can be a part of your hallucinations."

Now I'm the one laughing. "Yeah, I'm sure it is. Don't you need to call a doctor or something, just to let them know that I'm alive?"

"Yeah, I should probably tell people," he said, disappointed.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… the doctor's been on my back all the time. God I hate her. Such a bitch. And I wanted to spend a little time with you, you know?"

"Yeah, well I do too, but somebody's gotta tell Renee and Charlie and Esme and Carlisle about this," I pointed my stomach.

"Yeah, about that…" he continued, scratching his head, "they kinda know."

"What? Did you tell them? Oh, no. What did they say?" I started to panic.

"Bella, sweetie, relax, the doctor's told them," he assured.

Good job Einstein. The doctors ran tests on you that revealed that you were pregnant and told your parents. You should win a prize.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Bella!" my mom cried. She ran over to me and hugged me, moving Edward out of the way.

"Ow, mom it still hurts, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I'm just so glad that you are okay." Fuck me and everybody in this room. She started crying.

"Oh mom, please don't cry," I started rubbing soothing circles around her back. Now this was amusing. Me soothing my mom. And you would think that the situation should be the other way round.

"Um, mom. How did you reacted?" she knew exactly what I meant.

"Well baby, I was mad at first and then sad. Sad because you didn't tell me before." She lowered her head.

"Mom, I was going to tell you. I found out yesterday. But then you freaked out and took me to the hospital." I said, casually.

Edward and Renee glanced at each other. Renee looked down and pursed her lips.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Honey, you've been like this for a week now," Edward said, carefully so as not to scare me.

"Oh. Well, that's the long I've slept ever," I mocked a little. Clearly some of my sense of humour was still with me.

They laughed a little.

"Bella, honey, we've all been talking and we decided that we are going to let you and Edward decide what you want to do with the baby. We will accept it, no matter what your decision is." Renee said in a soft voice. I looked at her deep in her eyes. She was not lying.

"Oh, I already know what to do," I said, confident.

"And what is that, Bells?" Edward asked, his eyes full of curiousity.

"I want to keep it," I replied.


	6. Discharges and Telling

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. Like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Yesterday, I had told my mom and Edward that I wanted to keep the baby. I smiled at this. It made me feel relieved that Renee and Edward were supporting me.

My smile suddenly was gone, when I thought the one person I hadn't told my decision yet. The one person who was going to get mad. Charlie.

My mom had offered me to tell him herself, but I didn't want the situation more uncomfortable. This was my mess and I had to clear it. I was in the middle of a dance, and to make it end, I had to dance.

I had confessed that I didn't like Dr. Bitch. Renee managed to put Carlisle – Edward's father who already knew about my pregnancy and him and his wife Esme were accepting it and being completely supportive - and he told me that my injuries were getting much better than he thought and that in 2 days maybe, I'll be able to leave the hospital and get bed rest.

"Ma'am! Visiting hours hasn't started yet!" A nurse yelled.

"I don't care! She's my baby sister, she's had an accident and I'm in town for a few hours, so excuse me miss, but I'm going in!" The other voice replied. I knew that voice. Rosalie.

Rosalie was my big sister by far. She's actually my step-sister. My mom was once married to a guy named Jason Jenks and they had Rosalie. Tall, long blond haired, blue cold eyes, model like, Rosalie. Jason was a successful hunter, and he died tragically when a fellow co-hunter shot him by accident when a bear got on the way. Rosalie was 7 years old. She was devastated. I could tell because every time I called Charlie dad, her eyes would fill up with sadness. Renee had had Rose when she was 17 and her dad was 20.

After his death, my mom found Charlie when she went to the Police Station asking for help, thinking someone had kidnapped Rose. They fell in love and the rest is history.

"Oh my god! Belly!" Rosalie gasped, covering her mouth with one hand once she saw me.

"Hey Rose," I replied, my voice scratchy. My throat dry.

"You look like hell, men,"

"Wow, thanks Rosie that really gets to my heart." Sarcasm. "So how is Maggie?" I asked, curious. Rose was now 24 years old and was married to Jacob Black. They had a daughter this past fall called Maggie. I was her god mother, and she was super adorable. She was all Rosalie. Blond with blue eyes. The only thing that made her look like Jacob was the slightly dark skin.

"Adorable as ever. But we've got time to talk about her. Tell me about your baby!" She squealed. What? How did she know? "Mom told me, don't worry," she replied my mental questions.

"Oh. Um, I don't know Rose. I woke up a few days ago. Nobody told me anything." I answered honestly. "I still have to tell Charlie, though."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"I don't know. I think he does know, but he doesn't know that I'm keeping it though. What do you think he'll say?" I asked scared.

"Well Bells, he's Charlie. He'll be mad at first of course, just like he was when I was pregnant with Maggie, but he'll forgive you eventually and be there for you. He's your dad after all, and he loves you." She replied.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Bells, I know it's a surprise that you're pregnant, but you don't have to be scared. I'll be here for you whenever you want to. I'll support you 24/7. You're my baby sister and I love you," she said caringly, holding my hand.

"Thanks Rosie," I smiled.

"So when are you coming home?"

"2 days I think," I confessed, not sure.

"And when are you going to tell Charlie?" Rosalie questioned, rubbing her thumb on my hand.

"At home. I can't tell him here,"

"2 days gives you a lot to think of hon…" she started saying but was cut off by her cell phone ringing, "Excuse me. Hello? Yes, Jacob. Yes she's fine. He'll be out in 2 days. Okay, bye. Love you too."

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah, he says 'Hello' and 'feel better'" She laughed. I never liked Jacob. He was always so lazy and when he came with Rose to our house or I went to theirs, he would run his hand through my hair like a kid and I just wanted to punch him so hard. I always wondered why Rose was with him. He was the exact opposite of her. But you know what they say. Opposites attract.

Later that day, Rose and I chatted a little bit and she recommended some stuff to keep in my mind so as to tell Charlie. She left at around 3pm and I stayed with my mother.

Dr. Cullen came and told me that I was making good progress and that I would be discharged tomorrow and continue with bed rest, with an occasional nurse coming once in a while to check on me.

At about 6pm, Edward came back to the hospital – he was at school and football practice- and helped me pack for tomorrow.

"So, I'm telling Charlie tomorrow," I started saying, biting my lip and scrunching my face, looking down.

"Tell him what?" Edward asked, confused.

"About the baby. And my decision to keep it. Well, our decision."

"Oh. Yeah, well it's time for him to know, otherwise he will be very confused when he sees you a bit over your normal weight," he laughed his beautiful chimes of laughter, "so what are you going to say? I mean, how?"

"Um… I don't actually know. I was thinking of telling him once we arrived home, you know? And just sit him down and tell him 'Dad, I'm pregnant and I'm keeping it', just straight forward." I replied, confident. I knew myself. I knew that it would take way too much longer to tell him. But I had to tell him. Sooner or later.

That night, Edward stayed with me and I felt sort of bad for him because he had to sleep on the couch or the arm chair, but also felt relieved that I slept on a bed and not on somewhere where I could break my back. I slept well, not great, but well.

The next day, I was woken up by the squeaking of someone. And I knew exactly who that someone was.

"Bella!" My best friend Alice squeaked from the door, "You look great! Oh my God! I'm so sorry that I didn't come before, but Mr Berty was keeping me busy with essays and stuff for the English finals, and I wanted to leave them and come but my mom made me give her my work so as to see that I've done everything!" She started speaking so quickly I couldn't make most of her words. My energetic best friend moved from the door to sit next to my bed.

"I don't mind, Alice. As long as you came." I reassured her. "So how is Jasper?" Jasper was Edward's brother, along with Emmet, and Alice's boyfriend.

"He's doing great! He told me to say 'Hello' and 'sorry I couldn't make it, Mr Berty is a bitch',"

I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper was always straight through, "I know. Tell me about it."

"So how's the baby doing?" Alice asked as she placed her hand on my stomach, "Can she hear me? Hello? Hello?" She asked as she placed her ear on it.

"Alice, the baby is not even 2 months old and you already call it a 'she'?" I asked.

"I know it's a girl. I'm psychic," she cleared, tapping the side of her head with her finger.

"Well, I have to tell Charlie today about it," I mentioned, for the hundredth time to the hundredth person.

"Really? Well, when you tell him, call me and tell me all about it. I have to go know, I have to pick up Samantha from soccer practice. You know, big sister stuff." She said as she rolled her eyes, kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"Well, tell her I said 'Hi'," I said politely once she released me.

"I will!" She yelled from the door, waving bye at me.

I was discharged at 2pm and Edward had managed to get out of class to help out and to be around once I told Charlie about the baby.

It was good t be home. I had missed the smell of daisies the house had when my mother placed them on a vase in each corner of the house.

Once I went upstairs, I decided to take a shower and then unpack. As I was showering, my thoughts were a total mess and I just thought of how I could tell Charlie. The hot water started to slowly turn into cold water and I shut it off. I dressed with some sweatpants and a tank top and blow-dried my hair.

I unpacked my clothes, folding them a hundred times and placing them in my closet in many different ways. Once I was tired of playing with my clothes, I ran down the stairs.

The living room was cleared and my mom was at the kitchen cooking some chicken stroganoff with rice. I noticed that Edward was nowhere around, which was weird, because he had accompanied us to my house.

"Mom, where's Edward?" I questioned, curiously.

"Oh, he went with your Dad to the Stanley's next door to play a little PlayStation. They were gone about an hour ago. They should be home any minute now." She replied ad she stirred the stroganoff and tasted it, and pouring a little white wine into it.

As on cue, the door opened and in came Edward and Charlie laughing.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward approached to me as he smelled my hair and kissed my cheek. During the days I was at the hospital, Edward and I became really close and we decided to raise the baby together and start going out once I was discharged.

"Hey. Lunch is almost ready,"

"Mmmm, stroganoff" he whiffed.

We sat altogether on the round kitchen table and chatted a little bit while we ate. After we finished, I helped my mom clean the dishes.

"Mom, I'm going to tell Dad about the baby. Like, right now,"

"Oh," she looked at me surprised, "well, he is going to be shocked, I'll tell you that. But I promise you that I will be here with you when you tell him and Edward will be too. So don't worry, because you know that we support you, as does Edward, his family and your friends, okay?" She smiled, kissed my cheek and hugged me. "Everything is going to be alright," she said, confident of herself.

We finished washing the dishes and I walked over to Edward and told him that I was now going to tell Charlie.

"Um, dad?" I called who was upstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Um… I have to talk to you. Can you come please?"

He made his way down the stairs, huffing and puffing and I gestured him to take a seat. My mom sat next to him and Edward and I stood across them.

"Okay, Dad. What I'm going to say will be really shocking for you, but please I need your support through this 100%, because I know that I won't be able to do it alone," I started.

"Okay. Don't get me worried, Bells. I'm listening."

I took a deep breath as Edward held out for my hand and I obliged. "Okay. Dad, I'm… I'm… pre…"

Oh, boy this is going to be really hard.

"I'm… I'm…" Come on you idiot just spit it out already. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Reviews please! I think I will be updating on the 19/11, because I have now almost finished with my IGCSE exams, but I know have projects to hand in and final exams and whatever.**

**PLAYLIST:**

**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

**Give You Hell – Glee Cast**

**Starstrukk (feat Katy Perry) – 3OH!3**

**Let Me Sign – Robert Pattinson**

**Eclipse (All Yours) – Metric**

**You've Got The Love – Florence + The Machine**

**Flightless Bird, American Mouth – Iron & Wine**

**Full Moon – The Black Ghosts**

**Hysteria – Muse**

**Never Think – Robert Pattinson**

**15 Step – Radiohead**

**Time Is Running Out – Muse**

**Starlight – Muse**

**With You In My Head – UNKLE ft The Black Angels**

**Toxic – Glee Cast**

**Heavy In Your Arms – Florence +The Machine**


	7. Blackbird

"Dad?" Charlie's face grew more and more shocked as the seconds passed by. "Dad, I'm sorry. Please say something?" It came out as a question. My dad had been speechless for over 5 minutes now, and I was getting worried.

His expressions were various. He went from angry, to furious, to sad to disappointment. Finally, shock.

My mom decided to step in for the first time, "Charlie? What do you think about this news? Talk please." Renee pleaded.

Instantly, Charlie's head snapped towards Renee's direction and he stared for a while. He looked like he was thinking what to say.

"Renee, I don't really know what to think of this. Just give me some time to think. If I answer to you guys right away," he said as his head turned to mine and Edward's – who was standing next to me, constantly reassuring me that everything was going to be alright – direction and looking with sad eyes, "I will not be giving my honest answer, as I will be giving an angry one and not speaking with the heart. I'm a little bit sad and disappointed, yes, because you two kids knew much more than that, that is true, but all I'm asking is just a little time to think about this things a bit more clearly. I don't want to yell at you because of my mood and because of not thinking."

I really didn't think that Charlie was going to take it that way. Now, I was the shocked one. Of course, Charlie hadn't given an answer, but I knew that whatever he decided was for the best.

"Okay Charlie, we will give you time…" Renee started to say but was cut off by him.

"Actually Renee, I need to think alone,"

"What do you mean alone?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm leaving for a couple of days." Charlie answered.

"Leaving? What? For how long? Where?" The questions came out of my mouth like word vomit.

"I don't know. A couple of days. 2, 3 days. Maybe a week. I'm not sure," he replied back, unsure.

"Well, where are you going Charlie?" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes, and finally falling down uncontrollably.

"I don't know, Bells. A hotel, maybe. Maybe Harry's or Billy's. I just need time to think." With that he started heading towards the door.

"Charlie, please, please don't go!" I pleaded, grabbing his arm.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I'll be back soon. I promise. I love you." He said, as he kissed me on the head and struggling to get his arm away from my tight grip. The tears were unstoppable and my body grew weak. My hand fell from his arm and went to my face, as my knees started to wobble and finally falling on the floor. I was hyperventilating, blaming myself for everything that has happened. I lost Charlie.

Edward knelt beside me and held me against his chest. "Shh, Bella. Everything's fine. Charlie'll be back in a few days. Don't cry, love. I hate seeing you like this." He confessed, his velvet voice becoming unsteady and cracking at the last sentence."

"I'm so sorry Edward," I wiped my eyes and finally got up. The crying was starting to fade until it became sobs. I stood up and saw my mom beside me. She was crying a little too.

"Bella, he'll be back. I promise. He will make the right decision, don't worry. We'll all go through this few days together. We can make it," she assured me, wiping my wet hair from the tears off my face, "I love you, baby. So so much."

"I love you too, Mom." I replied back.

8 days have passed now, and there was no sign of Charlie.

I missed him terribly. Since he left, I had promised myself to not cry in front of Edward or my mom. After all, he had told me that he hated seeing me like this. It wasn't fair that he had to suffer because of my suffering.

I was in the kitchen making dinner for me and my mom, when suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up instantly, "Hello?" I said, as I continued chopping on some onions.

"Bella?" The voice asked back. This voice. My dad's voice.

"Dad," I gasped. "How are you? Where are you?" My questions came together.

"Um, I think we should meet tomorrow. You, Renee and Edward. If you don't mind," he said, unsure, confidence disguising his voice.

"Sure thing. Um… do you want to come over for dinner? I mean, it's your house too,"

"No, no. Let's meet at the diner."

"Okay… I'll tell mom," I managed to let out, as fresh tears were, yet again, falling. Damn you hormones.

" 'Kay."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"I love you," I told him, but there was no answer. "Dad? Dad, are you still there?" And I hear the click of the phone hanging up.

The tears were now coming down like a waterfall. What was my dad going to tell us? Was he going to be reasonable? Why didn't he reply when I told him I loved him?

The questions banged my head like a hammer, and more questions came to my head. Tears, fresh tears, angry tears, sad tears, frustration tears, blame tears, every single negative emotional tear was coming from my eyes.

I kept chopping on the onions and crying, when I heard footsteps. I wiped my tears away, as my mother came into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby. Whatcha making?" Renee asked, cheerfully as she opened the fridge and got some orange juice out.

"Chicken stroganoff,"

"Yum!" She exclaimed.

"Mom, Charlie just called," I said as casually as I could.

"He did?" She asked easily as she replaced the lid on the carton.

"Yeah, he said to meet with him at the diner. He told me that Edward should come too."

"Huh," was all she replied.

"What do you think he decided?" I asked, now turning around and focusing on my mom.

"I don't know, Sweetie. I really don't. But whatever he decided, is was he thinks is best for the family." She told me, lovingly as she hugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

That night, I called Edward and told him about the phone call. He agreed to come to the "reunion" with Charlie.

I was lying in bed and the phone call was in my head, not letting me sleep. I was really nervous about tomorrow. I needed to know his decision.

I kept thinking about the different things he might've decided. I don't know when, but somewhere in the middle, I fell asleep, and the next thing I knew, I was being woken up by the sunlight coming into my eyes, illuminating my room.

They day passed, amazingly, really fast.

It was 5pm and Renee, Edward and I were sitting on the table, waiting for Charlie. The waitress – flirting with Edward - kept coming, asking for our orders, even thought we had told her that we didn't want anything.

5.10pm stroke on the clock, and I was starting to think that Charlie wasn't going to come.

Suddenly, the bell hanging on the door rang and Charlie came in, looking for us. Once he found us, he approached to our table and sat down.

Hi was silent for a while. His face looked like he was thinking. Hard. His brown eyes were looking down to his hands.

"Uh, Bella, Edward, Renee," he started to say, slowly lifting his eyes from his hands. "This isn't easy." What? "I've been thinking a lot. I know I should be supportive and all about this, but I can't. I will support you, if you need money, don't hesitate in asking, but I won't be living at our house anymore. It's too much.

"Renee," he looked at my mom now. She had a very sad and disappointed look on her face, "this will make things easier for our divorce. I've already packed my stuff. If you need me for anything, you have my number so please call. I hope you know that I love all of you. But it's too much." He said as he stood up and left.

I couldn't believe this. Charlie was leaving. I knew this was going to happen soon, but not soon enough.

I felt Edward's and my mom's worried faces on me. Tears were already pouring down my eyes like a waterfall.

My dad had left. And I would only call him if I needed something. Where was he going?

I suddenly got up from the table and got out of the diner. I started walking towards nowhere in particular.

My thoughts were hunting my mind and I haven't realized that it was cold and raining. A hand suddenly wrapped my arm. I was hoping it would be Charlie, telling me that everything was fine and that he loved me.

I turned around and I say Edward looking at me with sad eyes. The rain hit his hair, making the water fall to his face, and occasionally, it would fall to his lips and he would lick his lips, as if he were drinking the water. So sexy.

"Bella, Charlie's insane if he doesn't want to be a part of our lives and our child's life," he soothed as I stared into his beautiful apple green eyes. "Bella, listen to me. We have a lot of wonderful people in our lives. They will help us. We will get through this. With or without Charlie." He promised.

"Yeah? You promise?"

"Of course. Bella, I would never let anything happen to you or our baby. I love you too much to make both of you suffer," God he was so cute.

"Promise me something. Promise me that you will be by our side every time. Promise me that you'll never leave us. I wouldn't know how to handle it. I love so very much," I confessed. And I did. I did love him. More than anything.

"I promise Bella. I love you more than you can imagine." Right after he said this, his lips crushed to mine. His mouth felt good against mine. He kissed so well. I grabbed his face with my hands and he grabbed my hips. We continued making out until a thunder struck. We broke apart as he pulled me to a hug and started whispering the song 'Blackbird' by The Beatles in my ear.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

My cheeks started to blush and I looked at Edward, who was staring at me with loving eyes. What was with him?

"Edward? Edward was going on?" I asked, a little hint of happiness touching my voice.

"Bella, I'm absolutely in love with you. I've always been. You made me feel welcome when I came into your world. I love you, so very much." He confessed.

Tears started to form in my eyes. I was shocked.

"Oh, Edward. I feel the exact same way. I can't believe this is happening."

"I can't either,"

The rain started to slow down and we stayed outside, with Edward eventually giving me a peck on the lips.

My mom came outside and told us she was leaving.

We told her that we would go out for a little while and clear our minds.

We were in Edward's silver Volvo and we were going to somewhere I didn't know.

We suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, next to the woods and we got out.

"Close your eyes," Edward ordered me. I did as I was told, and Edward, just in case, covered my eyes with his hands.

He led the way until he said "Okay, open them."

Oh. My. God. The meadow was absolutely wonderful. It was open and had lots of violet flowers starting to bloom in the long green grass.

He grabbed my hand and took me to the center of the meadow. He sat down and I lay next to him, Edward embracing me with his arms.

"Look," Edward said, as he grabbed my finger and pointed to where he saw the blackbird. "Every time you see a black bird, I want you to think of the love we feel towards each other. Our love. Our child. Forever."

I turned my head around and stared into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips once again.

Right then, I knew that everything was going to be okay. With or without Charlie. I knew I had the best support I could ever wish to help me with my pregnancy.

Right then, I couldn't wait for my life with Edward to start.

**Thank you for your lovely support and reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Playlist:**

**Kick Ass – Mika**

**Jorge Regula – The Moldy Peaches**

**La Barca – Jambao**

**Burnin' Up – Glee Cast**

**Blame It On The Boogie – Jackson 5**

**Flirt – Pussycat Dolls**

**Amiga – Sin Limite**

**Jessie's Girl – Glee Cast**

**Cuarto de Milla – El MC Caco ft 100%**

**Hay Que Calor – El Dipy**

**El Fantasma – Arbol**

**Stereo Love – Edward Maya ft Alicia**

**We No Speak Americano – Yolanda Be Cool**

**Ours – The Bravery**

**Danza Kuduro – Don Omar**


	8. Against My Will

**Okay, thank you so much for the reviews! I loved all of them.  
Another thing, I'm also thinking in writing another Fanfic, but I want to please everybody, so in your reviews, let me know about what things you like (Do you like Bella/Jacob relationships, even though I highly dislike Jacob? Do you like accidents happening? Do you like Human/Vampire fics? Do you like Bella being a loser and Edward popular and then they fall in love, fics?) Just let me know what you like and I'll try and mash it all up together and try to make it right.**

**As always, if you have ANY ideas regarding this story, please feel absolutely free to tell them to me, and I'll may use it. (I will most likely use it, duh!)**

**PS: The other story will be posted after I finish 'You Set Me Free' **_**I think**_**… I change my mind a lot. But I'm gonna start needing the likes and dislikes so as to start planning and making it work.**

**ENJOY! XOXO**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a long time now since Charlie left. The first few weeks had been really tough for me. I would be depressed during the day and at night I would cry my heart out. It was truly hurtful, but I always knew that at the end of the day, Edward was going to be at my side.

We've been dating for two months now, and they've been really great.

On our first date, he took me to our meadow were he prepared and amazing dinner and we danced under the stars.

Days had flown by and before I knew it, I was sitting at the Doctor's office for my ultrasound. I was feeling very nervous. Edward sensed this since every time he saw my legs shaking and jumping in their place, he would squeeze my hand and bring it to his lips, kissing it softly, reassuring me that everything was going to be okay.

Our Doctor was Dr. Gerandy and he made the appointment brief. Basically, he did the ultrasound and told us that the baby was fine and healthy. He said that I was around 4 months pregnant and that our baby was due on the last days of June.

"Can you tell the sex yet?" Edward had asked. I knew that he wanted a boy because he is into videogames and sports like his brother Emmet, and I'm sure that he'll want to teach this stuff to his son. Yet, I was sure that if it was a girl, he would be happy to have someone to be his little spoilt girl.

"I was willing to ask you that, but as I was checking on the baby, I noticed that it was lying on its side, so I couldn't tell," Dr. Gerandy responded.

Weeks have passed from my Doctor's appointment and just thinking about it brought a smile to my face. In just a couple of months I would be holding my baby boy or girl. Who knew that I would become a Mom at the age of 17?

I never imagined my future. Ever. I didn't fantasies my wedding, the type of dress I'd wear nor the man I'd wed. I didn't imagine myself sitting at my home's porch with my husband while our kids – or grandkids – ran along the yard. I was always a today person. I would live my life day by day.

But being pregnant changed my type of thinking in a dramatic way. And now, I would have to think of my future.

Where would I live? Am I finishing school? Am I going to college? Would I pursue my dream of becoming an editor? Would I marry Edward? Is my baby going to be healthy or is it going to have some sort of disease?

My heart started beating fast in my chest and a wave of nervousness took over my body as I thought these last two questions.

_Was I going to marry Edward? _

I shook my head no. I wouldn't marry Edward. Of course not. We were too young. I mean, how could I even think of that? We were just starting to date!

My hand found its way to my baby bump and started making soothing circles on it as I thought of the last question.

_What if the baby has a disease?_

I'm such an idiot! What do I care if the baby has some sort of disease? If anything, it's going to make me love my child even more.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even heard Edward come in and sit beside me in the love seat of the living room.

"Bella?" He tried to call my attention by snapping his fingers in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts, turning my head towards him.

"What were you thinking about, love?" He asked, intrigued.

"Nothing, just about our baby," I said as I looked lovingly as I rubbed my stomach and smiled to myself.

Edward smiled at me and placed his hand on top of mine and followed my movements. I turned my head and he pressed his lips to mine. I was waiting for him to let go put he wasn't going to. His hands moved from my bump to my hips as our mouths opened and our tongues danced together. My hands had also moved away, finding their way to his hair, gripping it.

He suddenly stopped, leaving me completely breathless, as his forehead rested against mine.

"I love you," he said to me.

"I love you too. More than anything," I replied back as we stared into each other's eyes.

After staring at each other, Edward suggested to go to his house.

I loved going to la masion des Cullen's. I always felt at home. They treated me very nicely and his family was like my second one.

Edward had two brothers. Emmet, who was big in size, really muscular and loud, and had really short black hair, and Jasper, who was tall, slim and blonde, looking as if he were in pain.

I got along with them really well. When I first met Edward, he would invite me to his house after school, and his Mom, Esme, would bake cookies and muffins and a whole bunch of shit – which I pleasantly would eat – and then we would play videogames with him and his brothers. Emmet always got frustrated when I won.

When we got to Edward's home, we were greeted by Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella, darling! How have you been? It's been so long!" Esme said as she pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my stomach when we pulled out of each other's embrace.

"It's so nice to see you, Esme," I replied.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again," Carlisle said, smiling.

I replied with a smile.

"Where are Em and Jasper?" Edward asked, putting his hands on his back pocket.

"Emmet is in the playroom with his videogames and Jasper went over to Alice's house," Esme replied softly.

He nodded and we made our way to the big three story house. I always wondered why they lived in such a big house since they're only a few people living here. But if they liked it here, I was happy.

I was always marveled when I came to Edward's house because of Esme. She was an interior designer and she decorated her house wonderfully.

Edward and I made our way upstairs to his room. We were holding hands and every once in a while we would smile at each other.

We got to Edward's room and I immediately lied on the bed. Edward came over to me and put his hands on my face and just stared deeply into my eyes. His lips suddenly pressed into mine and we started doing the make out session we were doing this morning. Only this time, his lips had also moved to my jaw and to my neck. His lips suddenly came to my mouth again, making my lips open so as his tongue could come in. He got my bottom lip and sucked it gently. A moan escaped from me, and I immediately regretted it because his lips suddenly moved to my neck and started going down.

We were now lying on his bed, him on top. His hands were now under my shirt, moving towards my breasts.

"Edward," I moaned as his hand cupped my breast and gently slapped it. But this was no good moan. I didn't want this. I didn't want what he wanted right now.

"Bella," he moaned between my lips, misinterpreting.

I wanted to stop. I did. But my body wasn't doing anything to stop. My lips were still moving with him, his hands on my breast, and even thought I wanted my hands to slap his away, they were gripping Edwards hair tightly.

Edward's lips moved again from my lips, kissing my jaw, my neck and started going further down, kissing my chest. My hands were still gripping his hair and when he was going to go _down there _I pushed his head backwards, closing my eyes.

"Bella?" He questioned. I didn't reply. I couldn't. I felt my cheeks burning by the tears going down the crimson red blush that was forming. "Why are you crying?" Edward asked again, worried and removing my tears with his thumb, stroking my cheek.

"I'm so sorry," I managed to croak out; "I don't want to do this. I'm not ready. Everything is moving so fast," I blurted out. Suddenly, my eyelids flew open as I took a relieved breath, feeling my chest weight-free.

"What are you not ready for? What's moving so fast? Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked, more concerned now. I slowly opened my eyes and met his full with sadness and preoccupation.

I sat up from the bed, crossing my legs Indian Style, "Edward, I'm not ready for us to do _that _again. We are 17 and because of doing _that" _I refuse saying _that _word, "I'm pregnant. Which is a good thing," I said when I saw him starting to say something, "but I'm just not ready yet to try and do that again," I replied honestly as my hand cupped his cheek.

He smiled and kissed my hand, "I'll be ready when you are, love. And if it takes years before you're ready, then fine by me," he replied honestly.

I smiled, "I love you, Edward,"

"You are my life now," he replied as he moved and kissed my stomach before resting his ear on it. "Do you think the baby can hear us?" He asked out of nowhere.

"I'm not sure," I said honestly, "I heard that at some point the baby can hear you, but I guess that it is when the baby is 7 months I think,"

"If you hear me, I wanted you to know that I love you and your Mommy more than anything in the world. I will do everything in my power to protect you both, "Edward spoke to the baby and I couldn't help but smile as more tears started to fall from my eyes. But these were happy tears.

"So do you wanna know the sex?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the sex of the baby; "I mean, I don't see the emotion of finding out before hand. I think it was best that I would find out when the baby is born."

Edward just smiled and nodded. "Do you?" I asked back.

"I do want to know. I want to start picking names and make Alice buy clothes and stuff," he confessed laughing.

I chuckled sadly to myself, "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"About what, love?"

"Money. Edward where are we going to live? How are we going to pay what the baby needs? Cribs, clothes. A baby needs a lot of stuff you know,"

"Shh, Bella. Don't worry. I have it all covered. Don't cry," he said, removing more tears that were streaming down my face. Fucking hormones. "And if we don't have enough money we can ask my pa-"

"Don't you dare say your parents!" I snapped, pointing him with my finger, "I don't want to live depending on your parents!"

"Bella, relax. I said I had it covered. I have money. You told me before you had money. I'm going to start working at the Hospital as Dad's assistant and they pay well. So don't worry. We have the money," he replied honestly. I relaxed a little.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean to snap at you like that,"

"It's okay, love."

"And what are we going to do about school? I mean, I can handle the humiliation of being a pregnant student. But what about our studies?"

"We'll graduate this year Bella, we'll both turn 18 this year and if you can't handle the pressure, you can take the classes online and graduate at the same time," he informed.

"Well, I'll see what I'll do," I replied back.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Esme poked her head in, "I hope you are descent," she started and we laughed, "Edward I need your help preparing dinner. Will you be joining us, Bella?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a burden," I replied shyly.

"Oh, of course not, sweetheart! You are most welcome at our house anytime you want,"

"Well, okay then. I'd love to stay and eat your lovely dinners, Esme," I replied back politely.

"Thank you, sweetie. Carlisle has to go to work so we'll be just Emmet, Edward, you and myself," she informed be smiling. "Edward would please help me?"

"Sure, Mom," he replied casually.

"Do you need any help from me Esme?" I asked yawning. She laughed.

"Why don't you take a nap before dinner Bella? It will be good for you and your baby," she said, nodding towards my stomach. "I'll wait for you down stairs, Edward. Don't take too long," she ordered sternly.

"Okay, Bella. Have a long nap, if you want take a shower and I'll wake you up for dinner," Edward said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Sure thing," I said, my head already falling into the pillow as I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Bella. More than you'll ever know," he said, smiling from the door.

"It's mutual," I replied back, my voice tired but managing to form a smile.

And with that, Edward left the room and moments later, my mind would be filled with pleasant dreams.

_I wished._


	9. Charlie Who?

**I just wanted to say, that nothing that is happening in this chapter was 'planned.' I had planned a totally different thing and what happens here just came to my mind as I kept writing. **

**PS: Do you think I should make weekly updates? Let me know!  
PS2: I said I was not going to update here anymore, but whatever. I want to see if my other user (whoisthatbitch) reaches more reviews than this one.**

**Loves!**

**XOXOXOXO**

_I'm not awake. I'm not awake. This is just some cruel dream. I'm not awake._

I kept saying that in my head over and over again, but I couldn't wake up, no matter how many times I repeated myself. I tried to pinch my arm repeatedly but nothing happened.

I was finding myself in the middle of a forest, the tall green trees surrounding me.

My heart was racing inside my chest as I kept walking in circles through it, not finding a way out.

A cry filled the Forks – I knew it was Forks because this forest sounded surprisingly familiar – air and my legs desperately started to run, tripping with every branch or rock that was in my way.

The cry continued and I was beginning to get more and more anxious. Where is this cry coming from?

I fell when my feet suddenly stopped running. I slowly got up from the dirty ground and cleaned my ass. I lifted my head and froze. There was an opening in the middle of said forest, and right in the middle of it there was a crib.

I tilted my head to the side, curious. The crying had stopped when I fell, but I was left confused. Why was there a baby in the middle of the forest? Where are its parents?

I took an involuntary step forward. I took a couple more. I had this weird feeling. Millions of thoughts came into my head. _I had_ to save this baby. I had to.

A wave of fright took over me when I found a cobra getting in my way, threatening to bite me if I took one step closer. I nervously glanced at the crib. This time, I was more scared.

The fact that I was lost in the forest didn't scare me. The fact that there was no way out, that was nothing. The cobra in front of me, staring at me with evil eyes was like tripping a thousand times. Not important. All of these things were nothing compared to the scene that I was living.

A figure started moving towards the crib and I was getting more anxious as the man took steps closer to the baby.

I wanted to kick myself when I understood the scene. The man was Charlie. The baby was _my_ baby.

Desperation felt like a flood in my body and I started running in zig zag through the trees, trying to figure the way of getting closer to the crib, but that damn snake was fast. Every time I got closer to the open spaces between the trees, the snake would hiss at me, showing me its sharp teeth, like a vampire.

My baby's cry filled the air again as Charlie lifted it.

A sudden piercing sound filled the air and it wasn't my baby's crying. It was a scream.

Charlie drifted his eyesight from the baby to me as he heard me scream. He looked at me as if he didn't know that I was there. His lips twitched into an evil smile and his pupils were fire.

Another scream.

Charlie hugged the baby close to his chest and ran towards the lost forest, not before giving a nod to the giant cobra.

I screamed again as the cobra opened its mouth and snatched it in front of my face.

"Bella! Bella!" a velvet voice shook me. "Wake up!"

My eyelids flew open and I was welcomed by the familiar scenery I had left before falling asleep. Edward's room.

"It's just a nightmare, Bella. It's okay. Don't cry," Edward comforted me as I sat up and cried into his chest.

I didn't care if I stained his shirt. I just wanted to cry all my worries out.

Edward didn't speak. He was wiping my tears away with his thumbs and stroking my hair. After what felt like forever, my cries faded to sobs.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He finally asked.

"It's Charlie. I've been having nightmares about Charlie but this was the worst," I said against his chest.

"And what did he do?" He asked again with a soft, velvet voice. I shook my head as I sat straight, sniffing and putting my hair at the back of my ear. I didn't want to talk about the dream.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's scary enough as it is, and if I'll talk about it, I think I'll freak out," I replied honestly. He took this well and he smiled as he wiped the reminder of my tears.

"Okay, well you can tell me when you're ready," he told me softly, not pushing the subject. I had been quiet for a while and he kept giving me reassuring smiles and stroking my hair.

"So, dinner's ready. You can take your time if you want. Would you like me to bring some food here?" He asked gently. I loved how he was so considerate.

"That would be nice. I look disgusting and I don't want to look bad for Esme's wonderful dinners," I told him shyly. Esme was a wonderful cook. She always made elaborate dinners and a dinner at her house made you believe that you were celebrating something. But Esme was like that, she always made fancy things out of little things and I didn't want to insult her by showing up looking horrible.

"Why don't you go take a shower while I explain to my Mom the situation? I'll be here with your food when you're done,"

"Fine," I said as I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, "you are so good to me. So thoughtful. I love you," I said against his lips. He kissed me back and smiled.

"As I love you," he replied as he got up from the bed and handed me a t-shirt and sweatpants.

I left the bedroom and decided to say 'hi' to Emmet since I didn't when I got here.

Just as I was making my way to the playroom – where Esme had said that's where he was – I overheard Edward talking to her.

"…eat in my bedroom," Edward started.

"Is there a problem, sweetie?" Esme asked softly.

"She had a nightmare and she's still shooken up about it,"

"Oh, poor thing. What was it about?"

"Bella said that Charlie was involved in it, but that's all she said to me. I think that the baby was involved in some ways because when I went to the bedroom to find out what the reason for her screaming was, she had her arms wrapped around her stomach and when she screamed again, her arms were tight around it," Edward told Esme. I hadn't realized that I had my arms around my bump. Maybe I didn't have to explain my dream to Edward after all. It sounded like he had it all figured out. Suddenly Edward's tone became sad.

"She said that these nightmares have been going for a while, but this was the worst. I mean, she stirred and talked a lot in her sleep, she would always mention Charlie, but I figured that it was because she missed him, not because she was having nightmares,"

"Well, it's normal for her to have this sort of dreams. What Charlie did was," Esme stopped as she thought of a word. I had one; fucked up. I knew that she wanted to say that so badly, but it was Esme. And Esme never cursed, not even her oldest enemy, "it was extremely wrong. Leaving her when she's about to become a Mom at such a young age. As if he didn't make that mistake too…" Esme kept talking but I could only hear the last sentence she said.

_As if he didn't make that mistake too._

I was confused. Mom and Dad got married when they were 26 and had me at 27. So what did that mean?

I could hear footsteps near so I ran to Edward's bedroom and headed to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

What had Esme meant by saying that he had made that mistake too? Did it mean that he had a kid when he was young and his Dad didn't support him? Or his family?

The hot shower going through my muscles felt good. I hadn't realized how tense I was.

The water started to turn cold so I quickly washed my hair and my body. I stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly as I hear a door close and the mouth watering smell of lasagna. Edward's grey sweatpants where floating on my legs whilst his black "Beatles" shirt was tight on me and marked my baby bump perfectly.

"Hey baby," Edward smiled as I left the bathroom and put on a pair of socks. He was holding two plates in his hands and the lasagna looked delicious.

"I feel bad for eating here and not downstairs with your family," I confessed, embarrassed.

"Don't be. Mom understands completely," he said as I sat next to him on the bed and he took a bite off his plate.

My mind was still confused to this whole Charlie thing. Edward could sense this.

"What's wrong?" He frowned with his mouth full.

"I sort of overhear you talking with Esme," I started. A surprised and nervous look took over his face, "I was on my way to greet Emmet when I heard Esme say that Charlie had made the same thing we did," I cleared, pointing to my stomach.

He chuckled nervously as he drank all of his water and looked at his hands. What's wrong with him? Does he know something I don't?

"Do you know something about this?"

"What? Me? N-n-n-n-no! Why would I? Pff," He stuttered.

"Edward…" He did know something about this. Why was he hiding this from me?

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, running his hand through his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose –something he did when he was frustrated. "Charlie may or may not had made some stupid things in his past," he started before I cut him off.

"What kind of stupid things?" I blurted out and Edward gave me a tired look, "Sorry," I apologized, blushing.

"If you don't let me speak, you'll never gonna find out. Anyway, let's say that Charlie's a hypocrite. I know he's your Dad and all, but he did go through the same thing we are going through now,"

"Oh, God," I felt sick to my stomach, "What did he do?"

"When he was 17 he had this girlfriend from La Push,"

"Yeah, Sue Clearwater," I knew Sue. She was nice. She had two kids, Leah and Seth, "Mom and Dad have been great friends until…"

"Until your Mom found out that one of Sue's kids is Charlie's?" He finished my sentence and his face fell when he saw my incredulous face.

_WHAT. THE. FUCK?_

Charlie had a kid with Sue Clearwater? Did that mean that Leah was my half sister, besides Rosalie?

"Bella? Are you alright, love?" Edward asked nervously snapping his fingers in front of him.

"C-C-C-Charlie did what?"

"I'm sorry, I never imagined being myself the one who would give you this news," he apologized.

"No, no it's okay. But why do you say that he is a hypocrite?"

"Well, when Sue found out that she was pregnant, she told Charlie and he kind of flipped out. After calming himself down, he figured that this was what destiny had in for him and that he couldn't do anything about it, especially when Sue's family was part of a group where abortion and adoptions were no options and sex had to be without condoms or the pills.

"After a few weeks, they told Sue's parents and they were happy. Of course, they were disappointed at first, but they were supporting her 100%. Charlie wished he had the easy way," he cut off before turning his body so he would face me and looked right into my eyes, his green irises were distracting when I had him this close.

"W-what happened?"

"Charlie's Dad was fucking pissed. He kicked him out and said that he was a big disappointment and that he never wanted to see his sorry ass again. He went to Sue for comfort and Sue's family welcomed him with open arms. He was with her for a while and then Leah was born," I was totally shocked. Leah Clearwater was my sister?

_What the fuck?_

"When Leah was about 7 months old, Charlie decided that this was not the life he wanted and that he was still young and had to live his life and have a career. So, he left Leah and Sue, got in contact with his Dad, made up and lived his life. And then he met your Mom and, well you know the rest," he finished.

"Wait, so Mom didn't know anything about this? Didn't he tell her?"

"No. She found out a couple of months ago,"

That's when it all clicked. Mom found out months ago that Charlie had a daughter. Months ago. That's when all the fighting began and Renee introduced the divorce papers.

"How do you know all of this? What are you, some sort of a spy?" I joked.

He found it funny. He laughed at least. "Why yes Ma'am. I'm Bond, James Bond," he joked back with a superior look on his face.

"Shut up," I chuckled as I elbowed him on his ribs," but seriously how _do _you know?

"Mom has her contacts. You know how they gossip. Plus, Forks is really small. News fly," he shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't be surprised if our news of having a baby were out by now," I said as I rubbed my stomach.

"Well, it _is_ a small town," he smiled as he hugged me from the back and rested his chin on my shoulders, rubbing my stomach also. "Mmmm," he moaned, "Your hair smells like strawberries. My favourite,"

I laughed. "Yeah, well you always loved my smells," I blushed as I thought how dirty that sounded and he laughed.

"You are a pervert," I stated.

"But still here you are. In love with a pervert and you are having my pervert child," Edward replied coolly as he gave me kisses on the neck.

"Like father like son, right? Oh, and don't call my child a pervert,"

"Your wish is my command, Ma'am," he said before pressing his lips to mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I woke up and remembered that I had an appointment with Dr. Gerandy today. I told Edward and he told me that he would accompany me.

The ride to the hospital was quiet until we were getting near the Hospital.

"So, have you thought if you wanted to know the sex?" Edward asked, excitement in his voice.

"Surprisingly I don't," I laughed, "I don't see were the fun is if you find out before hand. I would like to be surprised,"

"But you hate surprises," Edward smirked.

He was right. I hated surprises. When I turned 13, my best friend Alice Brandon and my Mom had planned a surprise party for me – even though they knew I hated them and Edward tried to stop them – and when I came to my house and was greeted by the 'Surprise' cheer, I groaned loudly and started to cry.

"Yeah I know, but I think that this will be a lovely surprise," I confessed. Edward had his hands tight around the steering wheel and concentrating on the road. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I kind of do," he replied timidly and I swore I could see a little faint of red appearing in his cheeks, "if you don't mind of course."

"Not at all," I said as we got to the Hospital and made our way to the Doctor's Office.

"Please sit in this table and Dr. Gerandy will be here soon," the nurse – who I think her name, was Kate – said.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Edward as I sat on the table with my legs falling from it.

"A little. I just want to know if the baby is still healthy and perfect,"

"And the sex," I muttered and he chuckled.

"Good morning, Bella. Edward," Dr. Gerandy said as he shook both of our hands, "Let's get this show on the road, okay? So Bella, I'm going to need you to lie down and lift your top up to your bra," he ordered as Edward scooted his chair closer to the table and hold my hand, giving it a squeeze once in a while. "I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, it might be a little cold," I winced as he placed the goo stuff and started to move the wand thingy on top of it. "Alright, so, right here is the uterus," he pointed to the screen as he kept moving the wand, "and here is your baby," he said as he pointed something that looked like a jelly bean.

Happy tears started to pour down my face as I saw my baby. I couldn't believe that Edward and I were having a baby. I glanced at Edward and he had glassy eyes. He was smiling and I swear I saw a tear run down his cheek.

"The baby is perfectly healthy and everything is normal. Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Gerandy said as he turned off the machine – not before printing some pictures and giving us the recorded tape of our baby – and handed me a tissue to wipe the gel off my stomach.

"I don't but the father does," I informed him.

"Actually, I've changed my mind now," he looked at me, smiling.

"What?"

"Yeah. Bella, I want to be surprised with you. Plus, I think that if I knew, I would tell you sooner or later," he said as he scratched his neck.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to need you to come back in a few weeks and we'll check if everything is still going good. Remember that you have to have blood tests every month and as the baby's due date is near, it's going to change to every week," he ordered. Ugh. Fucking blood tests.

We kept talking to the Doctor a while and we then left to Edward's home since my Mom was at La Push visiting Rosalie for a couple of days.

As we were riding in the car, I couldn't help but think about Charlie.

If he didn't like what his father had done to him, then why did he do it to me? Was there something I didn't know? Was he secretly married to someone else and had a second family in some other country?

_Was he even my father?_

I mentally punched my face as I shook the thought off. Of course he was my Dad. That was no doubt.

_Then why does it feel wrong?_

Shut the fuck up.


	10. Thank You And I'm Sorry

**I want to make 'You Set Me Free' into a weekly thing, so I'll try to update every week, possibly Monday's. I start school in March and I want to be almost done with this story by then.**

**I don't think I'll be making a sequel, sorry **

**Thank you so much for the support!**

**Love,**

**XOXO.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The smell of eggs and bacon woke me up the next morning. I rolled over to the side and found that Edward's side of the bed was empty.

"Edward?" I mumbled with groggy eyes. Nothing.

Sigh.

I got up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I took my own sweet time because being pregnant made it very difficult to walk and to pee.

After doing my usual morning routine in the bathroom, I found myself once again in an empty room. I followed the delicious smell and wobbled my way to the kitchen.

Just as I was reaching the staircase, I ran into Emmet.

"Hey, Bella!" He wrapped his big muscular arms around me and lifted me up. It always amazed me how strong Emmet was. I mean, he was lifting a heavy pregnant woman. "Long time no see! I hear about your little dream last night. Tough shit, huh?" He smirked.

Why, thank you Emmet Cullen. I haven't thought about my dream, _or_ the fact that my Dad is a nobody until this very second. I think that I wouldn't have remembered that until later in the day.

_Thank you._

As I gave him no answer, he looked at me awkwardly and scratched his neck, "Sorry," he mumbled, as if he had read my thoughts.

"It's okay," I smiled. "So where's Edward?"

"He's in the kitchen," he replied chuckling. Was something funny?

I made my way to the kitchen and found Edward cooking with his back to me.

"Since when do you cook?" I asked surprised as I sat at one of the chairs of the island.

He turned around abruptly and smiled at me, holding a pan and a spatula in his hands, "You don't know everything about me," he replied as he served the cheese omelet and the bacon on my plate.

"Don't I?" I asked back, quirking an eyebrow.

He just smiled his beautiful crooked smile that melted my heart like butter.

Thank you God for creating this amazing human being.

_Thank you._

He took a place next to me and poured ourselves a glass of orange juice. I got a bite from the omelet and it was the most delicious thing in the world. When had Edward become a great cook? I guess I didn't know everything about him after all.

I was so busy shoving the omelet down my throat that I didn't even wince when my throat started to burn. I was just too hungry and I had missed Esme's lasagna last night. I also didn't notice that Edward's breakfast was completely different than mine. He was eating a toast with jam and a bowl of cereal.

"How come you're breakfast is less elaborate than mine?" I said as I stretched and got a toast from the basket.

"I wanted to surprise you," he smiled softly, "plus, I think the baby enjoys a good breakfast once in a while," he added as he chewed the last piece of his toast and patted my stomach. "So, Mom talked to the Principal at school today," he started slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she and Mr. Verona agreed that you'd take the classes online and you can graduate early or you can wait and graduate with us," he said as I stood up from the bench, taking the plates to the sink.

I loved Esme for doing this for me when my own mother wouldn't. And my father most certainly couldn't because he walked out on us. But this was something that I should have discussed with Esme and Renee – and Edward – before she went with Mr. Verona and talked about my education.

I started cleaning the dishes and had still a word to say. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that Edward was actually helping me clean the dishes.

"Bella? You have been quiet for a time and I think you hardly notice that I'm still here. But can you please tell me what you think about this?" Edward pleaded.

My head snapped in his direction and my eyes started to water up.

_Fucking hormones._

Edward's face completely changed and he's eyes were saddened as he saw me crying. "Oh, shit. What did I do? I'm so sorry," he apologized as he hugged me.

"No, Edward. You didn't do anything. Just thank you. Thank you for taking care of me and of our baby. This baby is going to have the best family ever and its father is going to be the best one by far. You are going to beat all of the other fathers out there. Just thank you for always thinking of me," I sniffed.

"Oh, Bella," and with that, his lips pressed to mine and my world became dizzy.

_He totally dazzles you!_

I know. Please shut up so I can make out with my boyfriend.

Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esme came home a few hours later, just in time for lunch – which I insisted on preparing – and I thanked her for "taking care" of my education. She had said that it was no problem that I was like the daughter she never had and to not worry because my Mom was aware of all of this.

For lunch, I made Fetuccini Alfredo and as we ate, we kept on talking about mine and Edward's future.

"So, Belly," Emmet said as he stuffed his mouth, "Are you gonna graduate with my man Eddie here or are you going to be graduating before hand?" He asked as he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder and he shrugged it off.

I have given much thought to this whole education thing. I had said that I would handle the embarrassment of walking around with a huge stomach but it would get bigger and I would feel intimidated by all the whispers, the talks, the looks and the pointing.

_Are you embarrassed of being pregnant?_

No.

_But you just said you were._

I'm not embarrassed it's just that it's overwhelming.

I continued my internal discussion with myself as I kept on eating and I hadn't noticed that Esme was talking to me, "Bella, dear? Are you alright?" Her voice was just a faint one but I still heard. Yet I still had to answer.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaa!" Emmet yelled at my ear as Edward shook me and slapped Emmet's head with his other hand.

"Yes?" I replied coolly.

"Are you alright, dear? You seem a little bit distant," Esme said hesitantly.

"No yeah I'm fine. Just thinking," I shrugged as I took a bite of the pasta. "What were you saying?"

"I asked what you are going to do with graduation. Are you graduating early or with Edward?" Esme asked again with a soft smile as she brought her glass of water to her lips.

"Oh, I think I'll be graduating early. I don't think I'll be able to handle the ugly glances I'll be getting," I laughed softly.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea for you to get your classes online. That way you don't have to worry too much about stuff," Edward said as he smiled at me.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

Edward looked completely shocked at my outburst. "I'm just saying that you are going to be spending too much time with school that you'll be distracted and won't have your mind on things that I or anybody else can do," he said simply but a little scared.

_Fucking. Hormones._

I stared at Edward completely shocked as everybody in the table was looking at us with eyes wide open. Edward still had his same expression on his face and I wanted to slap it off of his face.

"Are you saying that I worry about unimportant things? Well, _excuse me_ Mr. Perfect, but having this" I pointed hideously at my stomach, "in my own body is something to worry about. I have to worry about a lot of things, okay?" I was now standing up and pointing my finger towards Edward this time. No one spoke and Edward opened his mouth to say something but was completely surprised as Esme and Emmet were. "I'm so sick that people keep doing things for me that I can, only because I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant not about to die. I have to worry about my baby's future. I have to worry myself constantly if we are going to be able to give a good home and education to it and if we we'll be able to have a career we are both comfortable with, even though there's a baby in the middle. I also have to worry with the fact that my Dad is a total hypocrite, if Leah Clearwater is my sister and if the person that I call a Dad is even my father. So yeah, excuse me for worrying about _stupid _things."

I turned around and stalked off the dining room. I about to go up the stairs as I heard Edward mumbling angrily and Esme trying to comfort him. Angry tears were going down my cheeks as I felt a pain in my stomach. I ignored it at walked towards the steps.

"Ow!" I yelled as another pain stabbed my stomach and I couldn't help but clutch my stomach and duck. More tears were coming down my face and more pains came.

Was this me losing my baby? Or early labour?

Edward, Esme and Emmet came running and saw me lying on the floor. They were all quiet for a moment before the chaos began.

"Call Carlisle!" Edward yelled at Emmet as he came to my side. Emmet did as he was told and Esme started running up and down getting things and called Renee – I supposed.

"Bella, Bella, listen to me," Edward said as he sat beside me and put his hands against my face. I breathed deeply as the pain lingered in my body, "Emmet is calling Carlisle and we'll take you to the hospital. But first you have to tell me, what's wrong?"

A loud whimper came from me and the tears welled up in my eyes before falling down altogether as another pain took over my body. I started sobbing at the sudden strong pain the last one had been.

"Bella, please talk to me. If you won't tell me what's wrong, I can't tell Carlisle to help you," Edward ordered stubbornly, but softly.

"It hurts so much," I managed to croak out as Edward's hand came from my face to my hand.

"What hurts?"

"My stomach. Pain… stabbing… baby…" I croaked out with my hands protecting my belly.

"Were, exactly?" He asked like a Doctor as one of his hands started running through my stomach and his other one was grasping my hand.

"Everywhere," I whispered.

"Okay, just breathe deeply and we'll get you to the Hospital," he informed and I nodded, "I'll tell Emmet to carry you," he said as he started to help me up from the stairs.

"Okay. Oh, God!" I yelled once again as more stabbing pains were flooding my body and I couldn't help but once again duck. An intense pool of tears was coming like a waterfall and little spots of blood stained Esme's perfect white carpet.

"Oh, shit!" Edward muttered nervously as he took in the scene," Emmet! No time for ambulance! We'll take her! Come and carry her to the car!" Edward yelled.

Emmet came running as he carried me to the car, followed by Edward and Esme who had a bag on her shoulder and closed the house door.

Emmet sat me on the backseat of Edward's Volvo as Edward drove with Esme on the passenger seat and Emmet next to me.

"Don't worry, Belly. Everything is going to be alright," Emmet whispered while he stroke my hair softly and I placed my head on his lap.

Another small whimper escaped my lips and I squinted my eyes shut as another pain came.

The last thing I remembered was Edward glancing at me with scared eyes through the rearview mirror.

_I'm sorry._

And that's when everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I began to wake up, I could smell the nice Hospital smell and the beeping of the machines. My back was hurting like a bitch.

I opened my eyes and found Edward mumbling quietly to himself and biting his nail as he paced back and forth in front of my bed.

"Edward? What happened?"

He immediately snapped his head in my direction and came to my side of the bed.

"Oh, Bella," he said relieved.

"Is the baby alright?" I asked terrified.

"Yes, yes, yes. The baby is fine. You are fine," Edward rambled as he stared into my eyes, his watering up. "God, I love you," he said before pressing his lips to mine.

The baby's fine.

_Thank you._

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?" He said against my lips as he kept giving me pecks on them and holding my face with his hands.

"For snapping at you before. I was just scared and too overwhelmed,"

"Oh no, baby don't cry," he said softly as he finally broke apart from me and wiped my fresh tears with his thumbs, "I should be apologizing,"

"What for? I mean, you always think what's best for me and I snap at you for the most ridiculous things," I cried out.

"Bella, you worrying about your family, that's not stupid. I'm the stupid one for thinking that those things didn't in fact worry you,"

"So, we're both sorry?"

He laughed, "Yeah. I guess we are."

"Oh, Bella. You're finally awake," Dr. Carlisle Cullen said as he walked into the room with a chart in his hands.

"So, Doc. What's the verdict?" I asked. I wanted straight answers.

He laughed as he ran a hand through his perfect blonde hair. I guess I know were Edward gets the habit.

"Bella, you're 5 months pregnant, correct?"

"Nearly 6," I answered back politely.

He walked to the other side of the bed and sat at the end, "Okay, so what happened is that you're starting to lose your mucus plug which should happen a few weeks before labour, not months before it."

"What's a mucus plug?" Edward asked, scrunching his face in a disgusting way.

"Just what it sounds. A plug of mucus which prevents the bacteria and germs to get in the body," Carlisle replied coolly, "And as I said, it should start to come out a few weeks before labour. Have you been experiencing big amounts of stress lately?"

"Yeah," I replied shyly.

"Well, I think that's what causing it to come out. You should start bed rest Isabella," he was now serious; "If you go into an early labour it can be dangerous for you and the baby. And when I mean bed rest, I mean the kind that you only get up to pee or go to a Doctor's appointment. Got it?" Carlisle asked in a very serious tone which I had no answer to, except just a nod. "Good. Edward will make sure you get complete bed rest." He nodded towards him and Edward squeezed my hand as he nodded with a smile.

"So, when will I be out of here?"

"We want to keep you in observation tonight, just for the baby's sake. If everything turns out to be fine, you'll be discharged tomorrow morning and that's when the bed rest starts, okay?" he smiled as he patted my leg. I nodded and he stood up and left.

Esme, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Mom stopped by at the hospital and had stayed a few hours before a nurse came and kicked them out because of the visiting hour thing.

Occasionally, a nurse would come in and keep track of the baby's and my heartbeat.

Edward stayed with me during the night and he made the move to sleep on the couch once again, but I refused and made him sleep beside me in the bed. I was small and he would fit perfectly.

He fell asleep quickly. Poor thing must have worried his brains out while I was here.

My mind was swirling with various thoughts and that kept me from sleeping. I would rub my stomach and hum to my baby – and the occasional talk – lovingly.

The hum came to an end and I turned my head towards Edward. He was so peaceful when he slept. And gorgeous. His bronze hair would be all over the place. I loved it.

So many things I wanted to tell him. So many. But only two words came to my mind at the time as I smiled sadly to myself.

_I'm sorry._


	11. Superman

**Here goes the next chapter to 'You Set Me Free' so I hope you enjoy.**

**Please, please, please review. It would mean a lot to me. **

**Loves and update is coming soon!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bed rest is a bitch. No seriously, it was.

I always hear that the women in bed rest say that they're boring, they want to get up and do stuff they usually didn't do, or spend time with their children, clean the entire house – no matter how big it was – cook for an entire feast. I always thought they exaggerated.

But now, I'm wrong. I _hate_ bed rest. The only thing you do is just lie down and watch TV all day. I usually enjoyed a good nap and a good movie, but this was getting boring. I only ate, napped, watched TV and get up to go to the bathroom – which was a lot.

Mom was a little distracted with the whole divorce thing, so Esme and Carlisle kindly offered me to take the bed rest at their place, which Edward agreed happily, so did Mom. Plus, it was a good thing because there was a Doctor in the house.

I was planning on talking with Mom about the whole Charlie thing, but never got the chance. She would always be busy with lawyers or working at the Kindergarten.

Charlie was also missing but I didn't care. I didn't even know who that man was. For all I knew, he could be in another corner of the planet and I wouldn't care. I just wouldn't. It was really weird – and sad – to feel this way. I was always close to my Dad, but in an awkward way. Whenever he would come home from work, I would wait for him by the door, because I knew the time he arrived and he would always give me a big bear hug and pick me up from the floor and swirl me. He brought the occasional candy bars, which Mom wasn't happy about, but after a while, she didn't care much.

Thinking about this brought tears to my eyes. All this time, I worshiped my Dad more than anything. I'd think he was a superhero, being a policeman – and Chief – and all, saving our day and making the world a better place, just like Superman.

I had promised to never shed a tear for Charlie again. He didn't deserve any drop of them.

But of course, I've shed a few tears for him. Undeservingly and unwillingly.

The only thing that kept me from ripping my hair out was the fact that I had to take my classes online. I would always have a notebook and a pen on my bed stand, and whenever I felt bored at after hours, I would try to understand the lesson being "taught" for the next day.

Unbelievingly, I was way ahead of the other online students, and Esme had received a call from Mr. Verona, saying that I could graduate next month, and accept my diploma with my classmates.

A shrilling sound interrupted my thoughts and I realized it had been my phone ringing. As soon as I saw the caller ID, my body was invaded with excitement.

"Rosie!" I laughed.

"Hi, Belly! How are you? How's the baby? Where are you? I called home but no one answered!" She asked rapidly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I'm fine, baby's fine, I'm at The Cullens place doing bed rest," I answered back.

"What? Bed rest? What do you mean? Is everything okay?"

I bit my lip nervously as it quivered when I remembered the stabbing pain I had felt. "I don't know, something about a mucus thingy coming out, I don't know, but it was disgusting," I replied shrugging. Hearing Rosalie's voice was something that I had missed. She might be cold to some people, but I was the only one – besides her idiot husband who likes to call himself Jacob Black, and her gorgeous daughter Maggie – who she treated nicely and lovingly.

"Oh, yeah that's no big of a deal. It hurts like a bitch. But wait till you get those Braxton Hicks things," she chuckled.

"Already had them. And let me tell you that they weren't pretty. So, how's" ew, "Jacob?" I asked, trying to change the subject so as to not make everything about me. I hated being the center of attention.

She sighed sadly.

_What?_

"Jake and I are getting a divorce," she sighed again.

I'm gonna rip his frickin head off.

_No you won't. You're in bed rest remember?_

Shut up.

"Bells? Are you there?"

"What? Yes. Um, what do you mean? Did he do this to you?" I blabbered.

"Bells, calm down. I introduced them. I caught him cheating on me with a woman form the Reservation. Plus, our marriage wasn't a happy one. You knew that. I hated being so far away from my family and I specially hated those Quileute legends. I didn't believe any of them. Anyway, I thought that when Maggie arrived, she would make our marriage happy again, but it only drifted Jacob away. He couldn't take it. We hardly ever had sex anymore,"

_Thank you Rosalie for that image._

"And he would always come back from work to go to the garage and fix his motorcycles and The Rabbit," The Rabbit was a car that he was building from scratch, "and I guess he took his desire by screwing with a much younger girl from La Push." She finished.

_Leah Clearwater._

_Leah Clearwater._

_Leah Clearwater._

_Leah Clearwater._

Shut the fuck up Leah, stop screwing with my head!

"What? How did you know it was Leah?" Rosalie asked bewildered.

Oh, shit.

I didn't think it.

"Rose, did you know that Da – _Charlie _was Sue Clearwater's boyfriend in high school?"

"Yeah, Mom told me. Why?" She asked curiously and if I didn't know her better, I swear she was quirking and eyebrow.

"Well, Leah is _Charlie's_ daughter,"

"Yeah, I know." She exhaled.

"And you didn't think about telling me?" Why was I yelling?

"Bells, calm down. I found out a couple of weeks ago and I was just as caught off guard as you are right now. But I didn't tell you because I didn't want to be the one who dropped the bomb to you. Especially while you're pregnant,"

_I hate you hormones._

"But being pregnant doesn't mean that I can't find out about anything! Or talk to anyone! Not everything stresses me out, you know?" I snapped.

On the other side, I heard Rosalie sigh in defeat.

"I know Bella. I'm sorry, but I had promised Mom, besides my excuse. _She _wanted to tell you. She really did. But then you started getting sick"or pregnant"and you were at the Hospital and she didn't want to bring more stress to the table. You should talk about this with her. I don't want to be in the middle of this," she said honestly. I thought I had heard her sob, but that wasn't possible. It was Rosalie. She never cried.

"You're right. I'm sorry Rosie," I apologized.

"It's okay kiddo. But, enough about me. Let's talk babies! How is my future niece?" She changed the subject.

"Wow Rose, are you _that_ sure?"

"Yes I am," she stated proudly, "Edward has been sending me some photos of you and I could tell that it's a girl because your stomach is just the same way mine was when I was pregnant with Maggie,"

"Well, I think you're wrong. I have a strong feeling that it's a boy," I smiled as I rubbed my stomach.

"And have you given any thought to names?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, I'll have to talk to Edward first, but if it's a girl, I'd love to call her Alliana and if it's a boy, Anthony,"

"Anthony? You'll call him Ani or Tony?" She almost mocked.

"Shut up! I like Anthony. It's Edward's middle name," I cleared.

"Okay, well whatever Bells, I have a meeting with my lawyer so I gotta get going. I'm gonna go to visit you as soon as I can, okay? Love you lots!" She made kissing noices.

"Love you too," and with that she hang up.

"Who were you talking too?" Edward asked as he appeared on the door.

"Rosalie. She's getting a divorce from Jake. He cheated on her," I told him sadly.

"Oh, that's too bad. Poor Rosalie,"

"I know, and guess who he cheated with," I tempted.

"With who?" He asked intriguingly.

"Leah _fucking_ Clearwater,"

"Really? What a whore. I guess she takes that from Charlie," as soon as he said this I looked at him with a smirk in my face, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. No offence. I shouldn't have said that," he regretted immediately.

"None taken," I smiled as I leaned in for a kiss.

"I've missed you today," he confessed against my lips.

"How was school?" I asked as I pulled back.

"It was okay, but it would have been better if you were there," he smiled as he brought his arm around my waist.

"Can't. I'm having a baby remember?" I joked as I pointed towards my growing belly. He responded with a peck on my lips and rubbed my stomach. "How is the rumourmeter?"

"Well," he started as he scratched his scruffy neck, "they all pretty much know," he smiled softly.

"That's good," I replied back, "that way they don't take a surprise when I graduate with you and have gained a humongous amount of wait," I joked back.

"Don't be silly. You look lovely as ever," he smiled as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

"I love you," I murmured.

"As I love you," he responded once again with a kiss that grew passionate and ended with a make out session.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was the day I was looking forward too. The day I'd finally get up from the bed and leave the house.

I was having my final ultrasound today and as Edward couldn't join me because of the finals, I asked Alice and she happily agreed. Jasper also wanted to come along. I was a little uncomfortable about this but whatever, if he wanted to come, he could.

We arrived at the hospital and walked – actually they walked I just wobbled my way – to the Doctor's waiting room.

We sat down and Alice kept babbling about some magazine article I didn't care much about, but I made sure to stick a few "Mmm"'s and "Ahhh"'s in the right places. Jasper remained quiet – probably regretting coming here – but he managed to smile at me and tell me he was excited of being here.

We were finally called in, and as the three of us made our way to the Doctor's office, a nasal voice came from behind me.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw Jessica Stanley watching me with wide eyes and her mouth fell to the ground. I also noticed that Mike Newton, Angela Webber and Eric Yorkie were with her too.

"Hey Jess," I greeted, filling a pool of blood fill my cheeks.

"I heard about your um… situation," she said embarrassed.

"I hear everyone heard," I muttered.

"So anyway, how come aren't you at school anymore? We miss you," she said unsure, trying to give me a smile – which she did but was totally fake.

"I'm in bed rest. I'm taking my classes online,"

"Oh, that's good. Are you going to be graduating with us?"

"I guess," I said as I looked at Alice in a pleading way.

"Jessica, it's been nice talking to you and all, but we're here for an appointment and we've already been called, so if you can go and do whatever it is you're here for, then we'll be forever grateful," Alice chimed in as she put her arm around my waist and pushed me towards the Doctor's office.

Jessica didn't like Alice's tone, so she just huffed bewilderedly and added, "Whatever. We have to get to Tyler's room, he had an accident but he's okay now – thanks for asking,"

"We didn't ask," Jasper said.

"Whatever. Hope you pop out soon Bella," Jessica replied back in a fake sweet tone before turning around with the rest of the group, except Angela, who stood there and smiled softly at me.

My mind was wrapped up in thoughts that I didn't even realize that I was already at Dr Gerandy's office, lying on the table.

"No father today?" Dr Gerandy said as he walked in, shaking Alice's and Jasper's hand.

"No, he got stuck with school. But this are the Aunt and Uncle," I informed.

"Well, let's get this done, shall we? You know the deal Bella," I lied back and lifted my shirt up to my bra as he squirted the cold gel on my stomach.

"Dr Cullen told me that your mucus plug started to detach?"

"Yeah. He ordered bed rest,"

"Good, good. Well, the baby's just fine. Perfect and healthy," he announced, "Are you still not wanting to know the sex?"

I didn't realize that Alice was at my side holding my hand, "What? You don't want to know?" she gently slapped my shoulder.

"No, neither does Edward so I would appreciate if no one else knew," I requested softly.

"Fine," Alice said defeated. I knew Alice would agree with me in this one. These were my wishes.

"I'll give you guys some time so you could talk for a while," Dr Gerandy said as he left the office, leaving the screen on.

I sat up and cleaned my stomach. Alice was now in front of the computer with Jasper, trying to figure out the sex. "Guys, please stop trying to figure out," I whined.

"Sorry," Jasper smiled, but I could see that Alice was not happy about this decision. I ignored her anyway.

After a while, Dr Gerandy came back and just told me to continue the bed rest and with any little thing that happens, to tell Carlisle and to inform him.

We were leaving the Hospital and I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Angela Webber was standing in the rain with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry about Jessica, Bella. She's just jealous because she likes being the center of attention and right now, you are the center of attention at school," she smiled with her eyes looking at the floor.

"Don't worry Angela. It's good to know that Jessica is actually jealous of me," I joked back and rolled my eyes.

She laughed. "Oh God, I can't believe you're pregnant. How far along are you?"

"Just starting the final trimester. 6 months," I said proudly, patting my stomach.

"Wow. How's Edward?"

"He's ecstatic. He loves the baby already," I smiled. She smiled back at me and brought her hand near my stomach, but she hesitated and moved her hand away. "Don't be shy Angela, you can feel," I smiled softly at her as I brought her hand to my stomach. She had a shy look on her face and she suddenly beamed at me.

"The baby just moved!" she laughed.

"Yes it did,"

"How does it feel?" she asked curiously.

"Like I'm drum being played on the inside," I laughed.

"Wow. This is really nice. Congratulations Bella," Angela smiled as she moved her hand.

"Thank you, Angela,"

We said our goodbyes and I wobbled my way to the car where Alice and Jasper were already waiting.

We drove off the parking lot and headed towards The Cullen's house. On our way, I kept thinking of the little person growing inside me and the little shape I could figure out on the screen.

This was someone who would love its parents dearly. Someone Edward could teach to play the piano. Someone I would be proud of no matter what.

Someone who I would live for.

_My little Superman._


	12. Expectations vs Reality

**New chapter!**

**Okay so I tried to make this chapter more about how Bella feels with her new life and everything so I hope you like it!**

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites and blablabla. **

**Please review again because, as always, it means a lot to me and every time I get a new review, it truly makes my day.**

**Update is next week and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Also, I changed the summary because I think it makes the story more intriguing and hopefully catches new readers!**

**Loves!**

**Twitter: twitter . com /whoisthatbitch (remember to join the dots and slashes!)**

**PD: I want to give a shout out to my best friend Stefani. I love you so much girl. Good luck tomorrow on your history exam and I hope you pass it so that way you can stay at our school, otherwise, I'll miss you a lot! Love yoooouuu!  
PD2: Another shout out to my other bff Angie. Thank you for the ideas you give me for the story! You truly outdid yourself!  
PD3: A shout out to all you readers!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Never in a million years would I have imagined myself living they way I am.

Sure, being pregnant is great. But sometimes I would've preferred another life, if you like calling it that.

The expectations a teenager has for their teenage years are a big group of friends, sneaking out of the house, my first kiss, late nights under the stars, crying on my best friends shoulder, passing notes in class, going on adventures, getting out of town, campfires, telling secrets, feeling what it's like to fall in love for the first time, driving around, getting lost, endless laughter, road trips, dance parties. Basically, the happy years of your life.

Although I have some of these, my reality is completely different.

I can't sneak out of the house because of the stupid bed rest, I didn't have a late night under the stars, I don't pass note in class because of my online classes, I don't go on adventures or out of town, I don't have campfires, road trips, I can't drive and I can't get lost, and I don't go to parties. I sometimes feel lonely, I stay in every night and day, I'm always studying, I wake up early because my back hurts like a bitch and the baby thinks I'm some sort of a football, I'm tired all the time, I have school practically all day, I'm stressed out, I can't even think of college applications because I have to worry about other things like keep my baby alive and fed, I'm trapped in a town I'm not fond of anymore, I keep everything bottled up to myself, I cry too far often, the person I used to call a Dad lied to me and now I don't even know who he is anymore, my sister's getting a divorce, I hardly see my Mom and the entire school thinks I'm a slut.

The days always seemed to pass by slowly. I couldn't even go shopping for the nursery and the baby.

Alice had promised me that she would take care of everything, so I was a little relieved about that. Alice was an expert when it came to fashion and decorating. Plus, she would have Esme's help and Mom had promised to butt in when she could.

Rosalie had stopped by for a quick visit last week and we had basically hang out in my and Edward's room, lying in bed, watching talk shows and eating a bunch of Ben & Jerry's.

Every day, Edward would get home from school with a small pout and a frown only because of the fact that I wasn't there with him and people kept bothering him because of the fact that I was a slut.

I was surprised to hear that something _actually _bothered Edward. He was never bothered. Nobody even dared to bother him. But this actually bothered me. At this point of my pregnancy, I didn't need him to be moping around. I needed _him_ to be comforting me. I was the one who had to be moping. He had to bring my spirits up every time. I didn't need this kind of behavior from him. That's why I had ordered him – softly but stubbornly – to not come to me the second he gets home from school. I needed him to spend some time with his family and talk about these things to his family. If he wanted to tell me something and needed some advice, I would be more than happy to give one to him.

I was basically locked up in my room. I would never leave it. Ever. I would cry myself to sleep a lot lately.

This life was hard.

"Bella?" A soft knock and voice interrupted me from my thoughts, "May I come in, dear?"

"Yes, Esme," I said as I removed quickly my tears.

"The nursery is ready, if you want to see it. Why are you crying?" she asked concerned.

"I'm sorry Esme, but this is too much. I'm completely overwhelmed. I can't handle my life anymore," I confessed as more tears came and ran down my cheeks.

"Oh sweetie," she cooed, "look how far you've come. You are now so close to giving life to this beautiful person," she gestured to my stomach, "7 months having passed. You're almost at the finish line,"

"I sometimes don't want to do this anymore. I wish my life would be different,"

"I know sweetheart, but God know why he does this things. Everything happens for a reason. It's understandable that you feel this way because teenagers deserve other lives. But something good is going to come out of this lesson. You're too young to be feeling this empty," she concluded.

"Thank you Esme. For everything,"

"No problem, dear. Now come one. Everybody's waiting for you at the nursery. Let's go,"

"But I can't get out of bed,"

"Bella, you've been there far too much. A little walk wouldn't hurt anyone," she smiled a smile that reached her beautiful eyes as she reached out for my hand.

Esme lead the way to the nursery – which was two doors away from Edward's bedroom - and stopped at the door. "You ready?" she asked as she reached with her other hand for the doorknob.

I bit my lip. Was I ready?

_Yes._

Esme opened the door and Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Maggie and Mom were standing there with stupid grins on their faces.

The nursery was absolutely beautiful. But the only thing that caught my attention was all the pink walls and toys and clothes. But the thing that stood out the most was the name of my baby written on the wall.

_Alliana._

What the fuck? Was I having a girl?

The room was big. Maybe too big for a nursery. There was a window with light lavender curtains. Under the window, was a wide and small night stand with a lamp on it and a picture of my ultrasound. Next to it, was a big floor mirror, followed by a beautiful white crib with white bed sheets and a purple towel hanging from it. On top of the crib, the word Alliana was written y wooden letters, painted in white and decorated with delicate flowers. Opposite to the window was a big white dresser and across from the dresses was a cream sofa with a soft green pillow and a small –also cream – bedroom bench.  
On the other side of the nursery, there were white painted shelves with all sorts of teddy bears and dolls, books and lullaby CD's. There was a small tower of blocks and a trunk filled with toys too. I finally noticed that beautiful pictures were hanging on the walls, matching perfectly with the white carpet.

"So, Bella. What do you think?" Alice squeaked.

"Alice, what did I tell you about keeping the sex of the baby a secret?" I heard Edward – who surprisingly wasn't there when I showed up – scowling Alice behind my back as he placed his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder and his hands on my – now bulging – stomach.

"You knew?" I asked. He had promised me that he would find out when the baby was born. A surprise.

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly. "I asked Dr. Gerandy a few days after the appointment. The curiosity was bigger than me,"

"I don't care, Edward. We are having a girl!" I almost yelled.

"I know love, a beautiful and healthy baby girl," he replied as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, enough with all the love already! Bella, tell me what do you think of the room?" Alice almost pleaded. I was surprised she didn't break Edward's embrace from me. Yet.

"I love it! Esme, Alice, you truly outdid yourselves. Thank you,"

"Well, it wasn't all just them! We all helped. Jasper and Emmet helped with the crib and carrying stuff, Edward and I painted the walls, we all butted in and helped buying furniture, Edward and Rosalie bought almost all of the teddy bears, toys, and books, Carlisle and Esme were kind enough to by the crib and dresser, and Alice bought the clothes," Mom informed. It was really great to see her. I haven't seen her in a really long time. Maybe I should have a little talk with her today.

"Auntie Bell!" Maggie squeaked. I haven't seen her in a really long time either. She came running to me with open arms and hugged my legs tightly. Her head hit against my stomach and it hurt a little, but a small groan escaped from my throat.

"Careful honey. Auntie Bell has a baby in her stomach so you have to be very careful with her," Rosalie ordered Maggie.

"Did I hurt Bell?" Maggie looked up at me with watery eyes. I tried to squat but I couldn't'. So I just patted her smooth blond hair.

"No, baby. But Mommy is right; you have to be careful," I told her softly. She gave me another tight leg hug and walked over to Rosalie. She picked her up and placed her in her hip.

"I'm gonna take Maggie for a nap. Be right back," she announced as she left the room.

After Rosalie left, I thanked everybody once again and hugged everybody. They left and I was now alone in the nursery. I looked around and went to the bookshelf. Little Cratter books invaded the self, but there were also baby books too.

I sat down on the comfortable sofa and lifted my feet and rested them on the bench. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I was starting to doze off and a soft knock on the door interrupted me.

"Bella? Can I come in, please?" Mom asked.

"Sure Mom," I replied back opening my eyes.

"This is really beautiful, isn't it?"

"It really is," I smiled as I rubbed my stomach.

"So how've you been?" Mom started the conversation.

"I've been better. This isn't easy," I sighed as I looked deep into her eyes.

"It's never easy as we believe it is honey," she tried to smooth out.

"You would know," I muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean, Bella?"

"Well, how about you knowing that Charlie as a bastard child and you never told me? Why do I always have to find out by myself? Or someone else? Why can't you just tell me? WHY ARE YOU SUCH A COWARD?" I started yelling, raising my voice more and more and standing up.

"Bella! Calm down," Mom tried to sooth while she had her hands in front of her.

"Why, Mom? Why? Do you know anything about Dad? Is he in Forks? In La Push? Is he even alive?" Why did I care so much now?

"Bella, do you think this is easy for me? It's not! Parents can make mistakes too, you know. We're not all perfect!" She was almost crying now and pointing to herself.

"I know you're not. None of you are. First Dad walks out on us, and now you wouldn't even tell me who that man really was! I thought we had this thing were we told each other everything," I was now crying in defeat.

"Oh Bella," Mom came over to me and hugged me as she sat us on the floor and rocked me back and forth. I would have shrugged her away but I needed a good cry and the comfort. I missed my Mom terribly. My hands were soaked wet because they were on my face trying to hide the tears.

"Why did he turn out to be such a horrible person?" I managed to say between my sobs.

"He's not. He just thinks he's doing the best for you," Mom tried to sooth.

"I bet he thinks I'm giving up on my baby. I'm not," I said stubbornly.

"Well that's a good thing, honey. A mother's love Is bigger than any love and a baby should deserve that. And boy, is this baby going to be loved," she laughed.

Some more time had passed and we were still sitting on the floor, and it wasn't long enough when I started to doze off again.

Mom kept rocking me back and forth and I suddenly heard footsteps nearby.

"Bella? Renee what happened? Is she okay?" I heard Edward's concerned velvet voice.

"She's fine. She's just overwhelmed and stresses out. She should get some rest," Mom replied back.

Mom and Edward carried me to the bedroom and I was now lying on the bed. They placed me in the right position and covered me with a quilt. I immediately reacted and laid sideways, hugging the pillow and quilt closer to me.

My life was a series of changes. A series of hits and misses, ghosts and corpses. I've lost a lot and gained what I've taken. This time next year, I won't be this girl anymore; I create my existence through change.

As I thought about this again, I finally fell asleep and dreamt pleasant dreams of me, Edward and Alliana.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with the feeling of finger caressing my cheek. It felt good. I moaned in my sleep.

"Good morning sunshine," I heard Edward say as he smiled.

"Hmm," I said stretching out and caressing his cheek.

"Renee told me about the talk. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was good having that pressure off my chest," I said as I sat up and he took me in his arms, leaning me against his chest, but still stroking my cheek.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" I said as I bit my lip.

"Of course love. Anything you want,"

"What's the first thing you notice when you look at another girl?" I asked nervously as I turned my body so I could see his face.

"That she's not you," he smiled the crooked smile that melted my heart and I smiled back.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious,"

"Well, can I give you some piece of advice?" he asked back.

"Of course,"

"Keep chasing what you want. You want to be an editor? Then you have to chase that. Don't let the fact that having a baby will stop you. You're unstoppable, brave and the most beautiful person I've ever met in my life. A dream is a wish the heart makes. Dream as if you'll live forever and live as if you only had today. In the face of true love, you don't give up even if the object of your affection is begging you. Its beauty what captures your attention and personality which captures your heart. Bella, what we have is stronger than anything. And I will help you with your wishes in every step. I love you more than anything." He concluded. He was now holding my hand against his heart.

My eyes started to fill with tears and he took them away by kissing each of them. "Thank you, Edward. For everything. I love you so much you have no idea."

He smiled and rested his head against mine. He was starting to doze off as he whispered against my ear "Anytime."

Our hands were still intertwined and I was wide awake, looking out the window, thinking.

Love is a cycle: when you love, you get hurt. When you get hurt, you hate. When you hate, you try to forget. When you try to forget, you start missing. And when you start missing… you'll eventually fall in love again.

I sighed and nestled myself closer to Edward, as he unlocked our hands and hugged me closer to him.

Small tears started to fall from my eyes as I looked deep into his apple green eyes.

Sigh.

_There's so much I want to tell you about the way I'm disappearing… _


	13. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Here goes the 13****th**** chapter! Hope you like it and sorry once again for the late update! My Mom threw this crazy ass party on the weekend and I found myself with hangover and recuperating from the weekend!**

**As always, please review! It always makes me happy to see a happy reader telling me about the chapter **

**I want to finish the story before the beginning of classes (March 15****th****) so the story may have several updates in a week, although next update will be next week.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Loves,**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crying myself to sleep and keeping things to me wouldn't help with anything. It wouldn't. Edward had noticed my so called depression and he kept suggesting therapy but I kept telling him that it wasn't necessary. Plus this was just the hormones speaking. Once the baby's born everything's going to be okay.

I was getting near to the baby's due date. Dr. Gerandy said that she was due for the last days of June, and we were now on the first days. I just hoped that Alliana would be born on June 20, Edward's birthday. I think that it would be a beautiful gift for him.

I couldn't wait to see her. I wished she had Edward's hair and eye colour. I wanted her to be the splitting image of Edward.

Beauty.

Plus, I wanted to finally get up from the bed rest and go out and walk around the house.

For a while, Edward and I had been distant because of school and stuff. But we worked it out and we're now just like old times. Inseparable.

"Who cares! Take her out of the house! She's very sad up there; she could use some going out!"

"Alice," Edward groaned.

"Edward! Trust me. She will be thrilled! Just one night out. How can that affect the situation?" Alice whined as she and Edward kept arguing and coming closer to the bedroom.

"Two words. Early. Labour." Edward said as he opened the door and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Edward!" Alice almost yelled stomping her foot as Edward almost closed the door. Edward turned around and glared at her, "This isn't over!" Alice warned pointing her finger at him and turning around.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, just Alice being silly, that's all," Edward shrugged as he came over the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you today,"

"I missed you too," I confessed back as I pulled in for a kiss. I was about to pull away but Edward kept kissing me in a passionate way. We lay back on the bed and he moved from my lips to my neck, kissing his way down to my breasts.

"Edward," I groaned. He was now kissing his way back to my neck and he started nibbling my ear. "Edward," I now moaned.

"You smell so good baby," he moaned back as he kissed my lips, our lips molding perfectly together and our tongues dancing. His hand started to move their way down to unbutton his jeans and he took them off quickly. He kept kissing me as he was now trying to take my pants off.

"Edward no," I said stubbornly and I stopped kissing him. He looked up with puppy eyes and I cupped his face with my hands.

"Why not?" he pouted. I noticed that he was desperate for sexual activity but I didn't want to have any. Not right now.

"Edward. I'm about to pop out anytime soon. I feel ugly and huge. I promise you that this will happen but not now," I told him softly but I made sure that I was stubborn enough.

Edward apologized, saying that his man instincts took the best of him and I understood. He was a guy and he had his needs.

"So, I got a call from the school today," I started saying. Edward was lying against my chest as he watched some sitcom and he immediately looked up into my eyes.

"And?"

"Well, I can graduate with you now. I've finished my classes today," I announced excitedly.

"Really? That's awesome babe," Edward was excited too and he kissed my lips. I could tell we were going to star another make out session and I felt Alliana kick happily.

I giggled against his lips. "What's so funny?" he asked as he pulled back.

"Alliana just kicked," I giggled back as I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Well, I bet she's happy that her Mommy is graduating," he smiled as he also placed his hand on top of mine.

Later that night, we ate Esme's amazing dinner and watched some T.V. We were about to fall asleep as Edward's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hey Mike. What? When? Can't Coach Clapp go? Oh, I see. When is it? Okay. Yeah I'll tell him. Bye,"

"Who's that? I asked in my sleep.

"It was Mike Newton. He said that Coach Clapp needs us and Emmet to go to Seattle for some football convention," he said as he lay back on the bed and pulled his sheets towards his chest.

"Oh, when is it?"

"9th of June. We would be back on the eleventh,"

"Hmm," I replied back. I know that Edward said something else but all I heard was his distant velvet voice because before I knew it, I was already asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so glad you are going to do this!" I heard Alice's faint voice as she squeaked and giggled. I was so tired that I decided to ignore it.

"Alice, shut up you'll wake her up! Now go and put the stuff in the car please," Edward rushed his words and I barely understood him. I suddenly felt someone lift me up into their arms and I opened my eyes to see Edward walking effortlessly down the stairs.

"Edward? Where are we going?" I asked with a sleepy voice.

Edward looked down at me and smiled, "A surprise,"

"Out of the house? I'm not supposed to go out or walk,"

"Bella if you haven't noticed, I'm carrying you. You're not walking. Besides, one night out isn't going to hurt you. You need fresh air," he stated now a little bit worried. I decided to shrug it off. He knew what he was doing.

We got to the car and saw a bouncy Alice waiting for us and as she saw our approach, she grinned and clapped her hands softly. "Yay! Oh, Bella if you knew what Edward has prepared…"

"Quiet Alice," Edward demanded as he glared at her. "Now help me place Bella in the car,"

Alice did as she was told – she even kept quiet – and before I knew it, we were already on our way to the _surprise_.

_FYI Edward, I hate surprises. Oh wait, you know that. _

Edward kept stealing me looks from the corner of his eye and held my hand all the way. Every chance I got, I smiled at him and stared at the beautiful green forest go by, which was one of the little things of Forks that I loved and missed during my lockdown.

Edward parked his silver Volvo at the familiar forest clearing and at an incredibly quick speed; he reached my door and opened it for me, and carried me through the forest.

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I asked now with a little excitement in my voice.

"I'm not telling you. You'll know shortly, we're almost there,"

I rested my head against his chest and added "You do know that I hate surprises right?"

"True, but you always love mine,"

Now, _that_ was true.

I waited patiently as he kept carrying me through the forest and some moments later, Edward softly shook my arm and ordered me to close my eyes.

"Okay open them," he whispered in my ear. I did as I was told and gasped at the image. Right in the middle of our meadow, was a small table set with two chairs, candles and plates. There was also a blanket on the floor and average size candles surrounded the field perfectly.

"Do you like it?" Edward smiled.

"You did this?" I asked bewildered.

"Of course. With the help of some people,"

"Oh my God, Edward. But Alice today was being whiney about this and you rejected her idea," I remembered the discussion he and Alice had when Edward arrived home from school.

"Yes, but after Mike called and saw you fast asleep next to me, I couldn't help but think that you have to have a night out before Alliana is born and before I leave. No Doctor need to know about this. Well, except Carlisle." He explained. Edward was truly amazing. I was really lucky that I had him as a boyfriend, best friend, and father of my baby.

"Thank you, Edward. I love you," I said as I pulled myself towards him for a kiss and felt a small tear come out of my eye.

"I love you too," he replied back as he made his way towards the middle of the meadow and sat me on the chair.

In front of me was a tray and Edward gently took the lid off.

"Since when do you know how to make Mushroom Ravioli?" I asked a little bit taken by surprise.

"I don't," he smiled as he placed a napkin on my lap, sat on his chair and revealed his own plate of food, "but Mom does," he smiled and poured ourselves a glass of coke.

"What time is it?"

"A little past one am. But it's never too late to eat Mushroom Ravioli,"

"I agree with you on that," I said as I took a bite of it and moaned in pleasure. It was really good.

During dinner, we had talked about how fast the whole pregnancy thing was going. It was amazing how just 8 months ago, Edward and I were best friends and we were now boyfriend/girlfriend. We were amazed with the fact that a little person was actually growing inside of me and in no time, she would be out.

"Come on. Let's dance," Edward said when we finished eating and while he turned the radio on. There was some slow Beatle song going on so Edward was now really in a hurry for a dance. He was a Beatle fan.

"You know I don't dance,"

"I'll make you dance," he said as he quirked an eyebrow and offered my hand. I got up and Edward led the way to the side of the meadow. I took his hand in mine, as he placed his around my waist and started dancing.

"It's funny to think that we live in a world with singers talking about sex, when all The Beatles wanted was to hold your hand," he said as we kept on dancing.

"The Beatles were all high. Do you have something to say about that Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds?" I tempted him.

He laughed. "I didn't know you knew that,"

"What? That Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds is in fact abbreviated LSD? Edward, I've been in bed rest and watched a lot of T.V. I think you can give me some credit," I laughed sarcastically.

He laughed and he pressed his lips against mine. After some while of making out, we laid on the blanket that was on the floor and I had my head against his chest as I watched at the starry night.

This was truly the best date I had ever had.

Plus, I had my night under the stars. Nothing gets better than that.

XXXXXXXXXXX

June 9th came by before we knew it and it was time for Edward to go to the football convention in Seattle. He said that he had left me a small letter under my pillow but I could only see it once he was gone.

"I'm gonna miss you," I had pouted when he left.

Once he was gone, I tucked my hand under the pillow and found a little piece of paper. It was not a letter per se, but he had written some beautiful words.

"I'll hold you in my heart, till I can hold you in my arms." He had written. I pressed the little piece of paper close to my heart and took in a deep breath before a few tears ran down my cheeks.

I let out a sigh and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and felt slightly disgusted. Whoever said that pregnant women had a glow and were beautiful, was terribly wrong. How could you look beautiful when you're this pregnant? I don't even want to know what I'll look like during labour.

That instant, I remembered the horrible pain that I had felt a few months ago when my mucus plug started to come out. It had lingered in my body for some time but it then subsided and I had forgotten about it until it started to linger again a few days ago. I had told Edward who told Carlisle, but he told me that as I was now close to my due date, it might be starting to come out altogether.

"Bella?" Jasper called out. I was surprised he was here. He never was at the Cullen's house, yet alone at Edward's room.

"I'm in the bathroom, I'll come out in a minute," I shouted back. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair before opening the door and finding Jasper standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets as he looked around the room.

I suddenly heard a booming laughter and saw Emmett sitting casually on the black leather couch, "You seriously need to get out of the house Belly. Bed rest is taking up on your good looks," he said in a seductive voice that made me blush.

"Har har. So what's up?"

"Umm, Edward made us take care of you while he's gone," Jasper started sheepishly. Jasper and I had always gotten along, but as he was always at Alice's, the atmosphere was a little off between us once he came back. Plus, he was always a quiet person and sometimes it scared you.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Don't worry Belly, we'll make sure that little monster nestles itself inside you until Edward's back," Emmett joked.

"Hey, don't call my baby a monster,"

"Sorry," he apologized.

There was an awkward silence and we all looked at each other. Jasper was still standing with his hands deep in his pockets and Emmett was just staring at the ceiling.

"You do know that you don't have to be here all the time, right? There is no need to hover," I reminded them

"Oh, well in that case, Jazzie let's go play some PlayStation," Emmett jumped out of the couch and went out of the room, followed by Jasper, hot in his heels.

I decided that I would take a short nap before Jasper and Emmett made their way back to the room but I was suddenly forced out of my plans when the door opened and revealed a model like person.

"Bella?" Rosalie called as she looked around the room.

"Don't tell me Edward called you too," I hoped.

"Shut up, sis. He's worried about you. I hope Jacob would've worried about me when I was pregnant with Maggie,"

"Oh right, Jacob. How's the divorce going?" I asked her with a sweet voice.

"It's going good. So good," she laughed and evil laugh.

"Oh God, Rosalie. What did you do?" I laughed.

"Let's just say that after the divorce, he's going to regret ever cheating on me with Leah Clearwater," she laughed out again.

I haven't given much thought about the whole Leah thing. If I was going to have a sister that slept with my sister's ex husband, I didn't want her in my life.

"How's Charlie?" I heard the words escape my mouth and immediately regretted them. Charlie didn't deserve to be thought off.

Rosalie just shrugged and reached for the control remote as we lay together on the bed and turned on the T.V.

We watched and Oprah episode which I didn't pay much attention to, because I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts.

Some minutes later, the phone started buzzing indicating I had a call from Renee.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" I answered. The line was off for a few moments and all I could hear were sobs and deep breaths. "Mom? Are you okay?" I asked, now worried.

"It's Charlie, Bella. He's dead. He committed suicide. I just found him," Mom said in a rush before a wave of sobs took over her.

"What? What do you mean he's dead?" I yelled as my own wave of tears took over me. Rosalie's head snapped in my direction and took the phone away from me as I leaned towards her chest and started sobbing.

I know that Charlie fucked up for what he had done, but that didn't mean that he raised me and I had worshipped him.

My sobs started to feel distant as my world fell apart and became black.

_Pure blackness._


	14. Ice Cream and Rainbows

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I'LL UPDATE NEXT WEEK… I THINK.**

**ENJOY! AND AS ALWAYS, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LOVES.**

**PD: I'M AUTHORS robmyworld AND whoisthatbitch AND I'M UPDATING IN BOTH OF MY ACCOUNTS.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I found myself still lying on the bed and dressed in a long sleeve black dress that reached my knees and black flats. That's when I remembered that I had lost my father.

"Rose?" I croaked out, new tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Hey," she smiled sadly and I could tell that she was crying too. This was another father figure that Rosalie had lost.

"Why am I dressed like this?"

"Charlie's funeral is today," she sniffed.

"So soon?" Mom had called just a few hours early.

"Bella, you slept the whole night. He… died yesterday," Rosalie reminded me.

"Does Edward know?" I asked. Edward had left yesterday morning to Seattle.

"Yeah. He's on his way. I just got off the phone with him. He was getting into his car,"

I nodded. How could've Charlie killed himself? As far as I knew, he was always a cheerful person. He was always laughing in social events and made jokes and kissed me and hugged me and my mom and he always made sure of reminding us that he loved us. The only time I saw his serious face was when he was at work or working on a real important case. Otherwise, he was all ice cream and rainbows.

"Is he going to come here or meet us at the funeral?" I asked about Edward.

"He's meeting us there," she said as she combed her perfect long silky blonde hair. Rosalie was wearing a black suit with a short sleeve – also black – t-shirt. I nodded and she turned her attention to me, "Bella I'm so sorry about this. I know how it feels when you lose a parent. I wouldn't wish this feeling even on my worst enemy," she soothed as she sat next to me on the bed and pushed a stray of hair behind my ear.

I started to cry and choked out something I never wanted to ask, "How did he do it?"

Rosalie took in a sharp breath before answering me, "Mom walked into the living room after a meeting with the lawyer and she found a letter Charlie had left on the table saying 'Bella, I'm sorry' and she ran to the phone to call him and that's when she found him hanging on the roof and a chair on the floor," she choked out the last part.

Had Charlie committed suicide because of me? I couldn't bear to think that I had caused my father's death. That's why more tears came like a waterfall and Rosalie had to call Esme and Carlisle to comfort me.

Shortly, Carlisle helped me into his shiny black Mercedes as he drove Esme, Rosalie and me to the service. It made sense that once we got there, the church was filled with Forks citizens. Charlie was after all, the Chief of the Police.

I was surprised when I found the La Push kids there, but it also made sense since Charlie had spent his… last days there.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," an old woman told my Mom and us and we just nodded.

Charlie's casket was open at the end of the church and I approached there and saw a deep purple line go round his neck. I put a hand to my mouth and closed my eyes shut as I took in what I was seeing.

Where was Edward? This was a time where I needed him the most.

Many people spoke about what a great person he was. People who I hadn't seen before in my life said that he was a terrific father and husband and step-father. I huffed at that since they were people who didn't know us, so they didn't know that he had abandoned me when I told him I was pregnant.

The service was long. Several people from the Reservation talked about Charlie and even Carlisle spoke a few words. Renee was sitting at my side as she cried into a tissue and Esme held my hand, her eyes watery and I could hear Rosalie's sobs from beside my Mom.

We left the Church and made our way to the cemetery, where Charlie would be laid to rest.

I was making my way with Esme still holding my hand and stroking my arms when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a russet skinned with short black hair girl.

"Um, I'm sorry for your loss. I can imagine how you're feeling right now," she said as she looked at her feet.

"Thanks. I'm sorry, I don't recall meeting you," I confessed. She looked at me now and I could see that she had been crying hard.

"I'm Leah Clearwater," she said with embarrassment.

Just then, my mouth dropped and I resisted the urge of kicking her ass.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "YOU THINK THAT BY COMING HERE TO _MY_ DAD'S FUNERAL YOU CAN MAKE EVERYTHING YOU DID OKAY? JUST SO YOU KNOW, YOU RUINED MY FAMILY. THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR _MOM_ MY MOM DIVORCED MY DAD. THANKS TO YOU, MY SISTER IS HAVING A DIVORCE. YOU RUINED MY FAMILY. ARE YOU HERE TO MAKE ME AND MY BOYFRIEND BREAK UP TOO? WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND GO BACK TO YOUR SMELLY RESERVATION BEFORE I KICK YOUR _FUCKING_ ASS,"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you knew," she said again with embarrassment.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE IF IT'S NOT TO MAKE THIS DAY WORSE?"

"Bella honey, calm down. You won't get Charlie back by yelling to her. Please leave and never show your face into our family again," Esme ordered her softly, but hard enough for her to turn around and walk away.

The cemetery was once again filled with the Forks citizens and Mom, Rosalie and I stood at the front of the crowd.

Rosalie was the first one to approach the casket and say her words. She leaned down and kissed the casket after placing a calla lily on top of it and made her way back to the crowd. Mom followed after and she placed some roses.

I was the last one and I didn't bring flowers. Instead, I took off my bracelet he had given me when I turned eight and threw it in. "Dad, you truly fucked up when you left Mom and me for something I had done. But that doesn't mean that you weren't my Dad. I love you more than anything and I'll always will," I confessed as more tears ran down my cheeks and I made my way back to my Mom's side as Esme and Carlisle joined us.

After some silent prayers, the casket was finally being lowered down, and I felt a strange feeling in me.

"Hmm," I said as a soft but strong kick made my stomach hurt.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme asked concerned.

"I don't know. I've been having these strong kicks all morning but didn't pay attention to them and now I had a particularly strong yet soft one," I whispered to her.

"Does it really hurt when you feel them?" Carlisle now asked.

"No, they just ling… OW!" I screamed out.

Everybody turned their attention to me and Carlisle soon rushed to my side as I was know kneeling on the floor.

"Bella, where does it hurt?" Carlisle asked in a rush as he started to examine me.

"Right here," I pointed my abdomen.

"Bella, I think you're in labour," Carlisle said as he took in a sharp breath.

"What?" Mom yelled as she kneeled down beside me.

"No, no, no, no, I can't be. She was due to June 30th. She's almost three weeks early. Plus, Edward's not here, so I can't be in labour, not today. Not the day my father's put to the ground!" I said desperately shaking my head.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't make the baby stay in there. We should get you to a hospital," Carlisle said calmly. I nodded and with the help of Rosalie, he carried me to his car. Esme and Mom followed behind us.

Carlisle got into the driver's side and he got his phone out of his pocket and called Edward as he drove away.

"Edward, don't go to the funeral. Meet us at the hospital. You're going to be a father soon son," he explained.

Carlisle shut his phone and looked at me through the rearview mirror, "How are you doing, Bella?"

"It's good. I haven't had any bad…oh, shit!" I yelled as a really bad contraction took over me.

"Take deep breaths, Bella. I'm guessing that your contractions are five minutes apart, which means that we still have time," he said calmly and I nodded. Rosalie and Mom were following us in Mom's car and Esme was next to me and letting me squeeze her hand whenever a contraction hit me.

We reached the hospital in record time and we were met by Dr. Gerandy and a female nurse with a wheelchair waiting for us.

"So Bella, you're baby finally decided to come out, huh?" He joked at me.

"Not the time for jokes Doc," I warned as I glared at him. The nurse wheeled me in and took me to an examination room.

"Okay Bella, right now you are 5cm dilated so it may be a while for the baby to come or it may come fast, okay?"

After the examination, I was taken to my room and Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Mom, Rosalie and Esme were waiting for me.

A nurse -the same one, a big, black skinned coloured one – came in and inserted an IV into my arm and a ton of other wires and needled – which luckily I didn't pass out.

"Where's Edward?" I said while I still breathed for air all because of a contraction.

"He says that he's stuck in traffic. He's getting near but once he gets to the highway, he'll be here in no time," Alice chimed in. "I'm so glad that we're going to have a baby in the family. I want one," Alice wished as I looked at Jasper that now had a scared look on his face.

"Alice, you're not even old enough to marry and you're now thinking of having babies with my Jazzie man?" Emmett boomed his laughter as he hit Jasper on the shoulder.

"Okay, Bella. Dr. Gerandy's wife just went into labour too, so he assigned me in your case, so I'll be delivering baby Alliana," Carlisle informed me all cheery. It was a relief that Carlisle was delivering her, so I wasn't really mad at Dr. Gerandy. "Now, I'm going to warn you that I don't let my patients suffer for more than eight hours, so if the baby is not born until then, I'll have to break your water and dilate you manually, okay?" Ew, I didn't like the sound of dilate manually. I just nodded and prayed for Edward to come and hold my hand and for the baby to come before the eight hours. "I'm going to examine you so I know how the baby's coming and I'll be back in a while, okay?"

I glanced at the company I was having and the only ones that stayed were Esme and Renee. Carlisle examined me and said that I was 7cm dilated and that meant that this was going to be fast. He then left reminding me once again that he would be back shortly.

"OW! SHIT WHY DOES THIS HURT SO MUCH?" I yelled at nobody.

"It's okay baby, just breathe," my Mom tried to soothe.

"Mom this hurts like a mother fucker so don't try to soothe me!" I yelled at her. Mom looked at me with disbelief before adding, "I'll go get a nurse for the pain, would you like that?" she smiled trying to make everything fine.

"Mom! Don't you know me at all? Don't you know that I faint with needles?"

"Bella darling, yelling at your Mom won't ease the pain. She's just trying to make the pain you are experiencing numb," Esme took my hand and patted it.

"You're right. I'm so sorry Mom," I apologized as the horrible contraction ceased.

"It's okay. I know the pain you're in," she smiled again.

Labour was taking its own sweet time. Two hours had past and I was now near to 9cm. And being 9cm dilated was a total bitch. Contractions were even harder.

"FUCK THIS MOTHER FUCKING SHIT WHERE THE FUCK IS EDWARD?"

"Bella, calm down. He's driving down the high way he says he'll be here in twenty minutes," Alice said nervously as she paced back and forth in front of my bed. "He'll get here, he'll get here. Don't worry Alice, he'll get here," she now mumbled to herself biting her lip.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO CALM YOURSELF DOWN ALICE? I'M THE ONE WHO'S PARANOID BECAUSE HER BOYFRIEND IS GOING TO MISS THE BIRTH OF THERE CHILD! OH FUCK ME!" I screamed as another contraction came.

"Bella! If Edward doesn't come in time… which he will, I guarantee," she corrected herself as I glared at her and Esme gave her a warning look, "I'm the one he told to accompany you during labour. And, no offense, but right now, you scare me a little," she confessed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just talking nonsense. Don't mind me. Pff," she rushed nervously as her hand flew to the air.

"Okay Bella, let's check you up," Carlisle said as he came through the door and placed rubber latex gloves on his hands.

"Yo, Carlisle. Give me something for the pain. It's killing me here," I breathed out.

"Well, that happens during childbirth Bella," he laughed, "but I'm afraid that's not possible. You're 10cm dilated. You're about to become a Mom,"

"No, no, no, no, Edward's not here. She's not coming out until Edward comes," I pleaded.

"Bella, the baby's coming. I can't make it detour," he sighed.

"Nobody said anything about detouring. I'll just keep my legs crossed until he comes. It's only twenty minutes," I said coolly.

"You should've thought of that in the first place, Bella!" I heard Edward say loudly from the door. In response, I gave him the finger and he laughed.

Carlisle looked pleadingly at Esme and Mom, "Bella. This is it. A new baby is going to enter this world and it's right now," Mom spoke whilst rubbing my arm.

"No, Mom. Why does it have to be today? Why? Why did she choose to come to this world the same day Dad died? Why? The same day that Edward was gone? Why?" I cried.

"Sweetie, God is aware of his actions and I'm sure he picked this day for Alliana to be born so as to make a sad day a happy one," Esme said to me softly.

"No, but I can wait. I won't pu… OH GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled with all my might.

"So, would you like to have a baby right now, Bella?" Carlisle mocked quirking an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind," I said between breaths.

Carlisle ordered everyone to leave but Esme and Renee were firm and said that they wouldn't go anywhere. The only people in the room were Carlisle, the nurse – which I think was Nurse Miller – Mom and Esme who were by my side holding my hand.

"Bella, I need you to push now, okay?" Carlisle said. I nodded and pushed with all my might. I remember that I let the usual scream come out. He kept telling me to push and I did as I was told and pushed again, squeezing the life out of Renee's and Esme's hands.

"Bella, you'll have to push harder, nothing's happening," Carlisle said to me.

"I'm so sorry, I can't!" I cried.

"Come on, baby. Push so that you're baby can come," Mom whispered as she strokes my hair. Just as I was starting to push again, the door flew open and revealed the person I most wanted to see dressed in blue fabric and with a white hat and mask.

"Bella," Edward breathed out and came running to my side.

"Edward," I smiled, "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Sorry baby, traffic in Seattle is a bitch," he apologized.

"Okay, this is too crowded in here, only the Dad can stay," the nurse said as Mom and Esme gave me and Edward a hug and whispered 'Good Luck.'

"I've missed you, Edward. This has been so hard," I said as tears came falling down my face.

"I know, I know," he sighed, stroking my hair, "but I'm here now and I'll help you,"

"Guys, talk later please. The baby's crowning," Carlisle said awkwardly. "Bella, push harder now,"

"Come on baby push," Edward whispered as he held my hand and kissed my head.

"Push harder Bella, I can see the head," Carlisle announced.

"FUCK!" I screamed and pushed harder and harder. Edward kept whispering 'I love you' and 'You're doing great' and he never complained when I squeezed his hand harder than expected and he kept kissing my hair.

Carlisle kept talking but I didn't pay any attention to him. I was just too concentrated in pushing.

Shortly, a loud cry filled the room as my baby came into this world. I let my body fall against the bed and happy tears ran down my face.

"It's a girl," Carlisle smiled. Edward had his eyes glued to Alliana and laughed.

"Thank you," Edward smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

I smiled back and Carlisle walked over to us with a little pink bundle of joy in his arms, "Edward, Bella, congratulations. She's gorgeous," he said as he brought her to my arms. Her cries slowly ceased and I brought my finger to her mouth which she took.

"Hi, baby girl," I cooed, "you made Mommy suffer like hell, but it was all worth it," Edward laughed. "She looks so much like you," I said now to Edward.

"Don't talk nonsense. She's the exact image of you," he argued. I shrugged at him not wanting to discuss when I had my daughter in my arms. Although, she _was_ the splitting image of him.

Just like my dream, she had bronze, slightly curled hair and the only thing that changed was her eyes. She had my chocolate brown eyes. Her face was wrinkled because she was still crying.

"Oh, don't cry," I cooed once again to her. This time her big and deep chocolate eyes were looking at me and her little pink lips pouted.

"Alliana Marie Cullen," Edward smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You want to hold her?" Edward beamed and gladly accepted. I gave Alliana to Edward and I swore I saw little tears coming out of his eyes.

This moment was truly emotional. It was a father-daughter moment. She was connecting with him.

"Okay, we have to take Alliana to the nursery and clean her up. We'll bring her back soon," Nurse Miller announced as Edward placed her in the hospital crib and she let out another cry as she was wheeled out of the room.

"I can't believe we have a baby," I said to Edward who had his back towards me.

"I know," he replied turning back, "we're a family," he beamed and another tear fell from his eyes.

Everyone then entered the room but I had told them that they took Alliana to the nursery that they would bring her back in a while. Alice pouted and demanded that she wanted to see her, but I told everyone that I was tired and that I wanted to rest, so I made them go home and come back tomorrow.

I fell asleep shortly, Edward lying on the bed beside me, and when the Nurse came in with my beautiful baby, he woke me up gently.

"Okay honey, why don't you try breast feeding her?" she said and gave me my baby.

Edward looked uncomfortable and said that he was going to get a cup of coffee and come back later.

Alliana was a hungry baby. On the first try, she made no fuss and let me breastfeed her. The Nurse stayed with me for a while and she left, saying that it was an emotional thing for the mother and it would be nice to have some alone time with my daughter.

She kept drinking as her eyes studied my face and I moved my band up and down her arm. Tears were forming once again in my eyes and some fell onto the hospital gown.

"I love you," I whispered as I gave her a kiss on her tiny hand and noticed the bracelet the hospital had placed around her wrist and more tears fell.

_Alliana Marie Cullen. June 10__th__ 2011, 17:50pm. Weight: 6pounds 8 ounces. Length: 21.2 inches._


End file.
